Watashi no Kafein
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: Naruto seperti kafein bagiku, ia selalu membuatku candu akan kehadirannya. Candu dan juga rindu. Dan apabila Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku maka aku ingin Naruto menjadi cinta terakhirku. /NaruSaku/AU/Last chapter update! ;)
1. Chapter 1

***Anyeonghasseyo ...* (deep bow)**

 **Halo minna, pertama-tama gomenasai ya kalo sempat nggak nyaman baca fic di chapter ini yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tanda petik (") untuk dialognya lenyap -.-. Padahal waktu mengetik dan mengedit sudah jelas terpampang nyata di doc manager ("...")-.-. Setelah aku check baca di laptop or PC ("...") ada, tp saat baca di hp entah kenapa ("...") lenyap. Jujur aku bingung...haha. Tp makasih banget karena sudah diingatkan :D. Demi kenyamanan bersama chapter ini aku edit lagi dan semoga tanda petiknya nggak lenyap lagi, haha. :D Enjoy! Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan yang masih trlewat tlong diingatkan ya! :D :***

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto jisan**

 **A Narusaku fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

 **Don't like? You know what to do ;)**

 **-00000-**

 **Watashi no Kafein**

 **-00000-**

Hari ini juga aku ingin menyusuri tepian sungai dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam seminggu, aku lewat jalan ini. Mungkin hampir setiap hari. Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu antusias dan ngotot pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melewati jalan ini. Tapi akhirnya, aku sadar. Sebelum hatiku menyadarinya, tubuhku terlebih dulu menyadari akan suatu hal yang kemudian membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Itu karena anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya denganku. Tatapannya begitu sayu tetapi penuh makna. Aku sendiri tak mengenalnya dan tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

Namun, satu hal yang kutahu ia mempunyai mata yang indah dan senyum yang menawan. Hampir setiap hari aku melewati tepian sungai ini, ia selalu duduk bersandar pada batu besar yang menghadap langsung ke sungai. Seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, ia memainkan sebuah lagu dengan harmonika yang dibawanya.

Selalu seperti itu dan berulang tiap harinya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan mendengar lagu yang kerap kali ia mainkan.

"Hei, apa kau akan pulang lewat jalan itu lagi Sakura?" Ino bertanya padaku. Ia adalah teman dekat yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat curhatku mengenai anak laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk sambil memberesi buku ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau ikut denganku Ino?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak bisa untuk hari ini."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Menurutku kau harus mendengarkan permainannya. Sangat indah!"

Mendengar ocehanku Ino malah tertawa geli. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, tapi ia tetap tertawa.

"Lucu?" sindirku.

Ino menggeleng keras, tapi tetap tertawa. Ia menyandang tas ranselnya lalu berdiri menghadapku. "Kurasa kau harus bertemu secara langsung dan berkenalan dengannya," ujarnya mendadak serius. "Bukankah selama ini kau saja yang terus memperhatikannya? Aku rasa tidak adil bagimu dan baginya jika kalian tidak segera bertemu."

Diberitahu hal seperti itu cukup membuatku gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini tipe orang pemalu, ditambah aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan tanpa berani menatap Ino.

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus Ino, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan jika aku harus mengenalnya apa yang harus kukatakan?" elakku.

Ino menghela napas. "Justru karena kalian tidak saling kenallah kalian harus bertemu dan bertegur sapa. Kau menyukainya kan, Sakura?" Ino bertanya padaku sambil bersandar di meja. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Suka? Aku tak tahu. Sungguh.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Aku—aku tak tahu, sungguh." Ino terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia menahannya. Sepertinya ia tahu aku sedang tak ingin mengungkit hal itu lagi.

-00000-

Di persimpangan jalan antara jalan utama dan jalan menuju tepian sungai aku berhenti. Aku berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya bersandar di batu besar dan memainkan harmonikanya. Tapi, di sisi lain perkataan Ino terus menghantuiku. ' _aku tahu kau masih memikirkan hal itu tapi itu sudah lama terjadi S_ _akura_ _. Maafkanlah dia dan relakan saja, apa salahnya jika ada seseorang yang mulai mengisi hatimu? Sungguh S_ _akura_ _, kau harus mencoba membuka hatimu lagi'_.

Aku termenung di tempatku berdiri memikirkan perkataan Ino. "Begitukah? Apa aku mulai menjadi pecundang yang terus lari dari kenyataan?" ujarku. Tiba-tiba perkataan seseorang yang tak asing, menyusup di pikiranku saat itu juga. _'kalau kau bimbang dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Cukup ikutilah kata hatimu'._

Aku terpaku terdiam di trotoar persimpangan jalan. ' _apa kata hatimu sekarang, S_ _akura_ _?'_ suara dan perkataan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas dan mulai memantabkan hatiku. "Aku harus menemuinya!"

Setengah berlari aku menyusuri jalan beraspal yang tidak terlalu besar dan sudah tak asing lagi bagiku selama beberapa minggu ini. Di seberang jalan ada turunan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau yang cantik lalu disitulah anak lelaki itu akan berada. Tepian sungai.

Aku mulai mencari sosok anak laki-laki itu. Tidak ada. Di dekat batu besarpun tak ada. _Dimana dia?_ Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga kecil lalu mulai menyusuri tepian sungai. _Tidak ada juga disini_. Terus kutolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah yang bisa kujangkau dengan penglihatanku ini. Dan saat aku sama sekali tak menemukan bahkan sekedar tanda-tanda kehadirannya saja, aku mulai menyerah. Napasku sudah tersengal tak karuan. Apalagi hawa dingin di Kyoto musim ini cukup menusuk tulang.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Boleh kubantu?" seru seseorang di belakangku. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku yang membelakanginya.

"Ah, tidak sebenarnya aku—" sahutku cepat tapi terpotong oleh hal yang kulihat di depanku sekarang. "Kau..."

Anak laki-laki itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku. Mataku tak henti-hentinya terus menatapnya. Bibirku terbuka sedikit tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap. Dia ada disini. Tepat di hadapanku. _Apa aku bermimpi? Tidak! Ini nyata! Oh Tuhan sekarang ia sudah ada di depanku, menatapku dengan mata indahnya dan tersenyum padaku!_

Entah mengapa, aku merasa oksigen di sekitarku terasa menipis.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tanganku yang bergetar. Aku yakin ia pasti bingung melihat anak perempuan yang tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan takjub dan menganga lebar. "Ya? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"E...Itu—" ujarku tergagap. Aku menggeleng keras kepalaku dan memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku—aku Sakura Haruno," aku mulai bersuara meski suaraku sedikit bergetar karena takjub dan gugup. "Hm...maaf, apa aku tadi telah mengganggumu?" sambungku waswas.

Untuk beberapa saat ia masih terlihat kebingungan, tapi kemudian ia membalas jabatan tanganku.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, senang bertemu denganmu, dan kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali," ujarnya dan tersenyum. _Ya! Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi dan lagi!_

"Namikaze- _san_ , senang bertemu denganmu!" _Ya, sangat senang!_

Kami mulai berbicara dengan topik yang ringan. Dari setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan, ia terdengar santai dan ramah. Benar-benar tipe orang yang sangat menyenangkan sebagai teman bicara. Kami berdua duduk di permadani rumput yang ada di dekat sungai. Aku benar-benar memanfaatkan momen ini. Duduk berdua bersamanya menikmati hembusan semilir angin musim dingin di dekat sungai sambil memandangi riak kecil pada air akibat ulah ikan-ikan kecil di dalamnya. Serta pemandangan langit yang menjingga di sore hari.

Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati kedamaian ini. Ia menutup mata sembari tersenyum manis. Aku seakan tersihir oleh senyuman itu hingga tak henti-hentinya terus memandangi paras tampan miliknya. Ada satu hal yang hampir luput dari perhatianku, seragamnya. Ia mengenakan seragam dari Midorigaoka Academy. Tapi setahuku, itu adalah sekolah menengah pertama.

 _Jadi dia masih anak SMP?! Tidak kuduga sama sekali, kupikir dia juga anak SMU sepertiku._ Memang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama Naruto tak jauh beda dengan kebanyakan anak SMP, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Caranya memandang!

"Jadi...Haruno- _san_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya kemudian sambil menunjukkan kembali kedua saphire indahnya.

Seakan tertampar, aku langsung memutuskan kontak dengannya. Aku mencoba menetralkan rasa gugupku yang terlampau akut. Aku tidak ingin ia berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku jika aku ketahuan memandanginya seperti seorang _stalker_.

"A-ah...kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Namikaze- _san_. Kau...kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Hanya Sakura," ujarku kemudian.

Melihat reaksinya sepertinya ia cukup terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja saling kenal sudah mulai memanggil nama depan? Itu tidak sopan. Tapi hal itu tak terpikirkan olehku, aku baru saja ingin menjelaskannya tapi sudah terlanjur, ia tertawa geli.

Aku mengeryit tak mengerti. "Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang pernah kutemui yang bisa begitu percayanya dengan orang asing, padahal baru saja kau temui. Dan kau sudah memperbolehkannya untuk memanggil nama depanmu," ujarnya setengah tertawa.

Sontak saja mukaku langsung memerah menahan malu. "Y—Ya lalu memangnya kenapa? Semua temanku memanggilku Sakura dan bukan Haruno- _san_. Jadi apakah itu salah?" ujarku membela diri. Naruto menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja kau sangat unik _._ Kau berbeda dengan orang yang kutemui selama ini. Kebanyakan orang selalu menyembunyikan nama depannya dengan alasan ia tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan orang lain yang baru ia temui, tapi kau malah sebaliknya," jelasnya masih dengan sisa tawanya.

 _Unik?_ Harus kuartikan seperti apa kata itu?

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir mungkin saja ia sedikit tertarik padaku, tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri. Walaupun aku sangat senang aku berusaha tetap tenang. "Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang selalu ingin kutemui," ujarku tersenyum pada Naruto.

Ia tertegun, "Oh begitukah? Jadi apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya Haruno- _san_?"

Aku berdecak pelan, "Hei, sudah kubilang kan? Panggil aku Sakura saja."

Ia memposisikan duduknya mengarah padaku, wajahnya yang imut anak kecil benar-benar terlihat manis. Oh, seandainya saja dia tahu aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan! Lihat saja bagaimana ia menatapku serius tapi tetap terlihat kekanakan, imut sekali!

Ditatap seperti itu membuatku salah tingkah juga. "A—Apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Haruno- _san_ , kenapa kau begitu ngotot menyuruhku memanggilmu Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum geli, tak langsung menjawab. "Alasan apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Aku balas menatapnya serius tapi diselingi tawa. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti mendadak ditanya balik. Jadi aku cepat menjelaskan.

"Apa kau mengerti kenapa manusia disebut makhluk sosial?" aku bertanya lagi.

Ia mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah karena manusia tak bisa hidup sendiri dan selalu membutuhkan orang lain kurasa aku mengerti."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Aku memposisikan badanku menghadap lagi ke sungai. "Itu benar, lalu apa kau mengerti semua itu? Maksudku, saat kau kesulitan dan tak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, siapa yang akan kau mintai tolong?" ujarku kali ini dengan memandang langit sore yang kuning kemerahan.

"Ehmm.. Jika ada orang tuaku atau temanku, aku akan minta tolong pada mereka. Tapi kalau saat aku sendiri, mungkin orang asing?" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Aku meluruskan kakiku dan bersandar pada kedua tanganku. "Sebenarnya mereka sama, tidak ada istilah orang asing atau apapun itu," ujarku. "Karena intinya semua manusia membutuhkan teman," lanjutku.

Naruto menoleh ke padaku.

"Orang tua adalah teman. Orang yang kau temui tiap hari di sekolah adalah teman. Dan begitu juga dengan orang asing, karena sebenarnya seseorang yang kau sebut dengan orang asing adalah teman yang belum kau temui dan kau kenal. Kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku menyuruhmu memanggilku Sakura, 'kan? Karena jawabannya adalah kau teman yang baru saja kutemui dan kukenal."

Mendengar ucapanku Naruto terlihat agak kaget. Entah ini karena isi perkataanku atau karena aku mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau benar Haruno- _san_! Ah tidak, kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Sakura atau ... Sakura- _chan_ mungkin _?_ "

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Jawabanmu itu untuk sesaat seperti menancap di hatiku, aku seperti tersindir olehmu, tapi itu hal yang bagus. Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Naruto mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan kami tertawa bersama. "Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Biasanya untuk hal seperti ini aku lebih memilih untuk menghindar dan mengelak. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku berada di sisinya aku merasa aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus menutup-nutupi.

"Sudah!" ujarku bangga. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau pasti sangat senang ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu siapakah orang yang beruntung itu. Lain kali kenalkan aku padanya ya Sakura- _chan_!" ujarnya senang.

"Tidak mau!" ujarku.

Naruto menatapku kecewa, wajah kekanakannya muncul lagi. "Yaah...Kenapa? Bukankah berarti dia temanku yang belum kutemui dan kukenal?" ujarnya memaksa. Aku tertawa lebih keras lagi. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau, karena dia hanya untukku saja!"

 **.**

 **-00000-**

 **.**

Begitulah pertemuan pertama kami. Memang jika tanpa keberanian untuk memulai kau tak akan pernah mendapat apa yang ingin kaulakukan dan inginkan. Pertemuan kami terus berlanjut hampir setiap hari. Mulanya kami hanya bertemu sepulang sekolah di tepian sungai itu. Tapi lambat laun karena arah sekolah dan rumah yang sama, aku dan Naruto pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Disamping itu kami juga mulai bertukar pesan lewat ponsel. Naruto banyak bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah, mulai dari ia yang ikut klub basket sampai dengan tinggi badannya yang bertambah sepuluh senti akhir-akhir ini. Itu memang benar, ia sekarang terlihat lebih tinggi dariku dan dari pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku juga menjadi tahu bahwa ia tidak suka memakan wortel dan terong. Dan ia tergolong seorang maniak terhadap ramen. Ia takut pada kucing karena menurutnya makhluk lucu berbulu itu adalah makhluk buas yang suka menggeram dan menggigit. Ia juga benci pada hantu karena ia memiliki trauma di masa kecilnya.

Selain itu ia juga pernah bercerita mengenai cinta pertamanya di kelas dua SMP (Naruto sekarang kelas tiga SMP, sedangkan aku kelas dua SMU).

Ia berkata padaku bahwa cinta pertamanya itu sangat manis dan cantik. Mereka pernah hampir berpacaran walaupun mereka masih sebatas anak ingusan waktu itu. Tapi sayang, sebelum keduanya mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing, Hinata-nama cinta pertamanya- masuk rumah sakit karena ternyata ia menderita penyakit jantung. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hinata berada.

"Jadi, selama ini kalian kehilangan kontak?" tanyaku diselang dialog kami di ponsel.

" _Uhm. Karena itulah aku selalu pergi ke sungai itu, disana adalah tempat terakhir kami bertemu dan disana juga tempat kesukaannya_ _,"_ ujarnya melalui telepon kala siang itu. Entah kenapa mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu untuk sesaat membuat hatiku terasa tercubit. Dan rasanya cukup sakit.

"Kau juga selalu memainkan lagu dengan harmonikamu untuknya kan, Naruto?" tanyaku mencoba terdengar bersahabat.

Hening sesaat, " _D_ _arimana kau tahu itu semua_ _, Sakura-_ chan _?"_ tanyanya terdengar bingung.

Aku tersenyum simpul meski ia tak bisa melihatnya. _Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu_ _Naruto..._ _S_ _elalu, bahkan_ _sampai_ _sekarang. "_ Itu karena aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu memainkan lagu dengan harmonika di tepi sungai itu, jangan salah paham dulu," jawabku kemudian.

Naruto sepertinya sedang tertawa. Kurasa ia memang sangat hobi tertawa, pikirku. " _Haha, kau benar, kupikir kau selalu memperhatikanku karena aku selalu bersandar di batu besar yang kemungkinan tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Tapi kurasa aku salah, haha! Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus membantu ayahku dulu di taman._ _N_ _ē_ _.. Jaane S_ _akur_ _a-chan_!"

"Uhm. _Bye_!"

Perbincangan kamipun berakhir. Aku menatap layar ponselku kosong. "Oh, jadi itu alasannya dia selalu kesana," gumamku lirih.

Aku melempar ponselku ke atas meja belajar dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku kosong. Rasa perih itu masih terasa. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Meskipun ia tergolong orang baru yang masuk dalam kehidupanku?

Aku mengetik sms pada Ino dan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku butuh tempat curhat dan butuh pendapatnya. Aku menunggu kira-kira lima menit hingga akhirnya ada balasan dari gadis pirang itu.

 _Begitukah S_ _akura_ _? Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus kukatakan padamu, tapi kurasa_ _Naruto_ _masih menyukai gadis bernama_ _Hinata_ _itu. Kuharap kau tidak_ _terlalu memikirkan hal ini, Sakura_ _._ Itulah yang dikatakan Ino lewat sms balasannya.

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan_ _?_ _Semakin lama aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya._

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan dari Ino. Bahkan setelah aku selesai mandipun masih belum dibalas olehnya. "Kenapa dia lama sekali balasnya?" gerutuku kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba dentingan ponselku berbunyi. Akhirnya.

 _S_ _akur_ _a, kau harus ungkapkan perasaanmu secepatnya. Itulah yang harus kaulakukan._

Apa?! Aku harus mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Naruto? _Kau pasti bercanda_ _Ino_ _._ Kirim.

 _Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau semakin lama kau semakin menyukainya? Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu S_ _akura?_

 _Tapi.. aku tidak bisa_ _Ino_ _, lagipula aku kan anak perempuan dan_ _Naruto_ _juga dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Apa masuk akal kalau aku harus mengutarakan isi hatiku sebelum tahu isi hatinya?_

 _Lalu apa itu menjadi masalah? Ibuku saja umurnya lebih tua dari Ayahku dan sampai sekarangpun mereka masih bersama. Ini bukan masalah siapa yang harus memulai S_ _akur_ _a._

Aku termenung sejenak. Ino benar, ia memang benar. Hanya saja aku masih takut jika harus mengalami hal yang sama selama dua kali. Pertama, saat aku dengan Sasuke dulu, kami memang sebaya, umur kami hanya terpaut tiga bulan tapi itu menjadi masalah yang besar. Ia beralasan jika seharusnya dalam suatu hubungan adalah hal yang benar kalau pihak pria harus lebih dewasa dari umur pihak wanita.

Tapi saat aku tahu kenyataannya, ternyata ia hanya menipuku mentah-mentah dan berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang bahkan dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Hingga sampai saat itu, saat terakhirnya di dunia ia masih tak mau meminta maaf padaku atas semua perlakuannya. Ya, dia sudah pergi jauh ke tempat yang tak mungkin bisa terjangkau manusia.

Ia meninggal tepat tiga hari setelah kami bertengkar karena infeksi pada paru-parunya. Seharusnya akulah yang ada disisinya di saat terakhirnya. Seharusnya akulah yang menangisinya saat ia sudah tiada. Seharusnya akulah orang yang terluka saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi kata 'seharusnya' hanyalah sebuah pengandaian.

Rasa kesal dan benciku sudah menutupi semua 'seharusnya' itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku mencintainya dengan tulus, tapi ia seakan menginjak-injak perasaan itu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Karena itulah aku selalu ragu jika ada laki-laki lain yang mulai mengisi hatiku, entah itu sengaja atau tidak.

Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto.

 _Ya, itu akan menjadi masalah_ _Ino_ _, karena kau sama sekali tidak mengerti._ Kirim.

 **-00000-**

Setelah perbincangan kami di ponsel beberapa waktu lalu, aku dan Ino belum pernah sekalipun bertemu atau berhubungan lagi karena memang sedang libur musim dingin. Di saat keabsenan pertemuan kami itulah aku merasa telah menjadi seorang teman yang egois, bahkan aku sendiri ragu apa pantas aku dipanggil teman?

Akulah yang meminta bantuan pada Ino dan membebaninya perihal masalah pribadiku tentang Naruto, tapi saat kami berdebat tempo hari akulah yang memulai tapi tidak sekalipun mengakhirinya dengan kata lain meminta maaf. Tapi di sisi lain, Ino seakan tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana jika ia berada di posisiku jadi aku merasa sedikit kesal padanya.

Aku mulai menggerutu lagi, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. _Naruto_ _'s calling._ Untuk beberapa saat aku ragu harus mengangkatnya atau tidak, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin mendengar suaranya. " _M_ _ō_ _shi-m_ _ō_ _shi_ Naruto..." jawabku akhirnya.

Suaraku terdengar parau, berbeda sekali dengan suara dan nada bicara Naruto yang selalu ceria dan riang, seakan tidak pernah ada masalah dalam kehidupannya. Ia menanyakan kabarku hari ini, kujawab tidak baik. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

" _Ada apa S_ _akura-_ chan _? Kau ada masalah?"_ tanyanya khawatir.

"Uhm," Jawabku singkat.

" _Ceritakan padaku masalahmu, kau tahu aku adalah pendengar yang baik,"_ ujarnya ceria.

Aku tahu Naruto juga pasti mempunyai masalah, misalnya saja tentang Hinata. Lalu apakah baik untuk menceritakan kebimbanganku padanya? Yang dengan arti lain akan menambah bebannya? Tentu saja fakta kalau anak laki-laki yang kutunggu dan kusukai adalah dirinya kusembunyikan. Tapi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatnya mengenai hal itu. Jadi kuceritakan garis besarnya.

Ia bergumam seakan mengerti, " _Jadi begitu. Kalau itu aku, akan kunyatakan perasaanku._ "

Aku terpaku mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ino juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Itu berarti apakah aku harus melakukannya? "Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku mencoba mencari pendapatnya lagi. Ia bergumam, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

" _Ini bukanlah masalah siapa yang harus memulai terlebih dulu S_ _akura-_ chan _,_ _karena ini semua tentang_ _perasaan. Kau takkan pernah tahu perasaannya sebelum kau utarakan perasaanmu. Aku tahu masa lalu seperti yang kau alami memang sulit untuk dilupakan dan kemungkinan besar itu membuatmu sulit untuk percaya pada laki-laki, tapi tidakkah dengan mengutarakan perasaanmu menjadikan hatimu lebih lega?"_ ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Ucapannya itu cukup membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan lebih menghadapi realita yang ada. Ino benar, seharusnya itulah yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia juga sepertinya sedang memberiku waktu untuk berpikir ulang.

Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut juga kalau anak SMP seperti dirinya bisa memiliki pemikiran dewasa melebihi usianya dibalik cengiran lebar yang selalu ia keluarkan itu. tapi karena itu juga sekarang aku benar-benar sadar. Aku menghela napas lega, seakan bebanku terangkat separuhnya. "Kau benar Naruto. Memang itulah yang harus kulakukan. Kalau terus melihat masa lalu kita takkan pernah maju, 'kan? Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi pendengar yang baik Naruto," ujarku kemudian.

Ia tertawa renyah di seberang telepon. " _Terima kasih kembali_ _Sakura-_ chan _, karena tanpa kau sadari kau juga sudah banyak membantuku_."

Sebelah alisku sukses terangkat begitu mendengar sahutan di seberang telepon. Dan aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan apapun untuknya, jadi untuk apa ia berterimakasih padaku?

"Apa? Aku sudah banyak membantumu? Tapi aku belum pernah melakukan apapun."

Ia menyahut, " _Dengan kau bercerita seperti ini padaku tanpa kau sadari kau sudah membantuku menemukan jawaban yang selama ini kucari sejak aku dan_ _Hinata_ _t_ _ida_ _k bersama lagi_."

Aku tersentak pelan, hatiku mulai terasa perih.

"O-Oh begitu, lalu apa jawabannya?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban apapun tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin tahu. Itu semua karena aku takut dan khawatir jika aku mengetahuinya, harapan yang kuidamkan lenyap dan keberanian yang susah payah kukumpulkan hilang dalam sekejap. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Sejauh ini aku dan Naruto sudah seperti sahabat.

" _Aku takkan mengatakannya padamu, karena ini rahasia_ ," ujarnya bercanda. Ia terdengar bahagia. Namun asal kebahagiannya membuat hatiku perih. Mungkin ia sudah menemukan kembali semangatnya untuk mencari Hinata. Napasku tercekat dan aku berusaha tetap tenang. Selayaknya seorang sahabat.

"Kau curang Naruto, padahal aku kan ingin tahu jawabannya! Oh ya ngomong-ngomong sabtu lusa ada festival kembang api di taman Fukuoka. Aku ingin pergi kesana tapi kurasa aku akan pergi sendiri, kau mau menemaniku Naruto?" ujarku memberanikan diri.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pepatah ' _sink or swim',_ tenggelam atau berenang. Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. " _Uhm, baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa pergi denganmu, kita bertemu dimana? Atau_ _kau ingin kujemput mungkin?_ _T_ _entu jika kau tak keberatan,"_ jawabnya.

Senyuman lebar segera terpatri di wajahku. _Yappa!_ Batinku berteriak girang. "Tentu, ah kurasa tidak perlu. Temui saja aku di depan taman Fukuoka jam tujuh dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, setuju?"

" _Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Sampai jumpa besok Sabtu_ _, Sakura-_ chan _!_ "

"Uhm! Sampai jumpa!" Pip. Obrolan kami berakhir.

Hati ini terasa lebih lega. Aku tahu sekarang saatnya untukku maju dan melupakan masa lalu. Menjadi lebih dewasa memang bukan hal sulit, tapi juga tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Untuk sesaat aku merasa harus memberi tahu Ino mengenai kemajuan hubunganku dengan Naruto sebelum aku sadar fakta bahwa aku dan Ino sedang bertengkar.

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk memberitahunya, "Untuk apa lagi aku harus mengatakan semua ini padanya, toh dia sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku dan tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika ia berada di posisi ini. Sudahlah," ujarku sinis.

Oke, aku benar-benar terdengar egois dan sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Tapi sudahlah. Aku melempar ponsel ke ranjang dan menuju lemari bajuku. Aku membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga isi dari kotak kayu besar itu terlihat jelas.

Aku melihat penuh seksama seakan menyeleksi baju itu satu persatu. "Apa yang harus kupakai besok Sabtu ya? Yang ini? Atau yang ini?" ujarku sambil menenteng gaun _one piece_ warna _cream-_ pastel berlengan panjang yang cantik di tangan kiri, dan baju berbahan wol yang hangat tapi tetap terlihat modis berwarna senada di tangan kanan sambil mematutkan diri di depan cermin.

Padahal ini bukanlah kencan pertamaku tapi aku merasa seakan inilah yang pertama. Tunggu, kencan? Apakah hal ini bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah kencan?

Oh terserahlah, yang penting sekarang aku benar-benar seperti orang gila. Aku bingung harus memakai baju yang mana karena aku merasa semua pakaianku tak ada yang pantas.

Selagi aku memikirkan apa yang harus kupakai dan mempersiapkan segala hal untuk janjian kami nanti hari demi hari, tanpa kusadari lebih lama malam ini adalah waktu janjian kami. Ya, sekarang hari Sabtu dan waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tersisa dua jam dari waktu janjian kami. Aku mendesah pasrah. Kamarku benar-benar berantakan penuh dengan baju yang bertengger dimana-mana. Hanya ada satu set pakaian yang masih bertengger manis di hanger lemari bajuku. _Baiklah aku menyerah!_

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju taman dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mulai dari senang sampai takut. Takut karena nantinya aku akan melakukan hal bodoh karena salah tingkah di depan Naruto. Aku terus berjalan dengan santai sambil menyusuri area taman Fukuoka yang sudah ramai didatangi orang. Rata-rata anak perempuan yang datang memakai yukata. Sama sepertiku. _Yeah,_ pada akhirnya yukatalah yang menjadi pilihan terakhirku. _Syukurlah.._

Di samping lampu taman, aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku selama beberapa minggu ini. Ia bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan santai. Ia mengenakan kaus vintage yang dilapisi oleh mantel coklatnya dan celana jeans tiga perempat. Rambut pirangnya seperti biasa dibiarkan acak-acakan namun justru itulah yang semakin kusuka.

Dan kini aku mulai menyadari kalau Naruto benar-benar terlihat tampan sekaligus dewasa di usianya yang bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Wajahku terasa panas dan kini jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. _Oke, kendalikan dirimu, Sakura!_ Kumantabkan diri dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatiku ini.

"Hei kau, sedang menunggu siapa?" godaku saat aku sudah berada dekat dengannya.

Ia terkejut dan menoleh kearahku. "Oh! Hampir saja aku tidak mengenalimu Sakura- _chan_! Jadi kau lebih memilih memakai yukata di musim dingin? Apa tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya polos dan tanpa basa basi.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena setidaknya Naruto bisa memuji atau mengatakan pendapatnya mengenai penampilanku malam ini. Ah, sudahlah memang apa yang kuharapkan dari bocah SMP?

"Kalau aku merasa dingin, mantelmu itu akan kurampok, kau mengerti? Ayo kita masuk," ujarku bercanda.

Naruto tertawa keras dan kami masuk ke taman. Di dalamnya banyak sekali stan penjual makanan dan aksesoris yang indah dan lucu. Mirip dengan festival musim panas yang biasa diadakan sih. Dan omong-omong, sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya malam ini. Yeah, terdengar gila memang. Ah, jadi teringat film _Lovely Complex_ _,_ _'_ kan? Ya, karena memang dari sanalah aku menemukan ide gila ini.

Kira-kira sudah dua jam kami bersenang-senang di festival, sungguh menyenangkan. Melihatnya tertawa lepas, wajah polos dan lugunya benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Baiklah, sekarang adalah saatnya! Aku mempersiapkan diri dan mengajak Naruto untuk sedikit menghindar dari keramaian dengan alibi mengajaknya melihat kembang api yang indah.

Ia setuju saja tanpa protes. Sekarang kami sudah ada di area belakang taman dimana hanya segelintir orang saja yang ada disini. Kembang api berbagai bentuk dan warna pun satu per satu diluncurkan, membuat langit yang gelap sedikit berwarna. Naruto terlihat sangat senang dan kagum, berbeda denganku yang terlihat gugup dan sedikit pucat.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Naruto...A-Ada yang ingin kubicarakan...denganmu," ujarku berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan keberanian yang seakan terlepas sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menoleh padaku tanpa curiga dan dengan tampang polosnya ia tersenyum, "Ya? apa itu?"

Jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan. _Aku harus mengatakannya! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Be brave S_ _akura_ _!_ Baru saja aku akan membuka suara ketika dentingan ponsel entah milik siapa berbunyi. Ternyata milik Naruto. Ia meminta waktu sebentar untuk melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dalam beberapa detik raut wajahnya berubah. _Dari siapa?_

Ia mematung sesaat tanpa berkata. "Naruto...dari siapa? Kenapa tidak kau—" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena Naruto sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Aku permisi sebentar," ujarnya tanpa memandang ke arahku dan langsung pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkanku. Sendirian.

Aku ingin mencegahnya, tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanku dengan sedih. Air mataku menetes satu per satu dan cepat kuhapus. _Apa ini akhirnya?_

Meski hati ini sedih karena ditinggal begitu saja olehnya tapi tetap saja aku dengan setia masih menunggunya disini sampai ia kembali nanti. _Itupun kalau dia ingat yang dikatakannya._ Naruto tadi tidak bilang kalau dia pergi, hanya meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar. Bukankah itu artinya ia akan kembali lagi kesini? Entahlah. Aku mulai terdengar mengada-ada karena putus asa.

Berkali-kali hati ini mengatakan untuk tidak lagi menunggunya, berkali-kali pula hati ini menyangkalnya. "Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya padamu Naruto...kapan kau kembali kesini?"

 **-00000-**

 **TBC ;)**

* * *

 **A/N : Ok, ini adalah editan dari chapter 1. Dan untuk chapter 2 nya akan segera menyusul. Dan untuk para reviewers arighato gozaimasu :)) (deep bow). Untuk balasan review nya akan ada di chapter depan, haha one more time, arighatooo!  
**

 **Sesuai janji, ini fic udah aku jadwal selesai dalam 5 chapter. Kalo gitu, see u next chap! ;) Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**On previous :**_

Berkali-kali hati ini mengatakan untuk tidak lagi menunggunya, berkali-kali pula hati ini menyangkalnya. "Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya padamu Naruto...kapan kau kembali kesini?"

-00000-

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto jisan**

 **A Narusaku fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

 **Don't like? You know what to do ;)**

 **-00000-**

 **Watashi no Kafein**

 **-00000**

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap sosok laki-laki pirang itu segera kutemui. Namun masih nihil. Tanganku mulai terasa beku karena aku telah menunggunya sekitar hampir satu jam di cuaca yang dingin ini. Tapi aku percaya ia pasti akan kembali kesini dan mendengarkanku. Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Dan ini sudah terlalu malam untukku pulang. Aku menghela napas pasrah. "Ibu pasti memarahiku."

Area taman Fukuoka juga sudah sepi dan yang tersisa hanyalah stan jualan kosong serta segelintir orang yang bergerombol dan merokok di sudut jalan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Dan kalau dilihat lagi orang-orang itu umurnya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda denganku, mungkin hanya dua atau tiga tahun diatasku. Tak mau dikira mencari masalah dengan mereka akhirnya segera kualihkan perhatianku ke segala arah kecuali mereka.

Lama-lama berdiri seperti ini membuat kakiku sedikit kram. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman dan sesekali memeriksa ponselku, berharap Naruto mengirimiku sms atau telepon. Namun setelah kuperiksapun nyatanya tak ada pesan masuk. Aku menghela napas pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku menyerah, aku kedinginan dan aku ingin pulang. Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan ke arah jalan yang mulai sepi.

Saat aku berjalan, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut kuberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, ada tiga orang di belakangku, mungkin beberapa meter dari tempatku. Kalau kuperhatikan lagi, mereka adalah bagian dari gerombolan orang yang merokok di sudut jalan tadi.

Jantungku berdebar cepat karena takut. Ok, aku memang pernah ikut karate waktu SMP. Tapi, berbeda lagi masalahnya kalau main keroyokan. Disamping itu aku memakai yukata dan itu akan menghalangi gerakanku. Aku menghirup udara semaksimal mungkin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku akan berlari dengan cepat walaupun akan sulit karena memakai yukata. Aku sedikit menyingsingkan yukataku, melepas _geta_ yang kupakai dan bersiap untuk lari. _Oke, satu..dua..tiga..sekarang!_

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, jantungku berpacu seiringan derap langkahku. Napasku tersengal tak karuan. Sedikit lagi di persimpangan jalan itu aku bisa bersembunyi disana, di tepian sungai yang cukup gelap. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah tiga orang di belakangku, mereka juga mengejarku. _Astaga! Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tiba di persimpangan aku segera berlari menuruni tangga di tepian sungai dan bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang biasa disandari oleh Naruto. Di tempat ini penerangannya hampir nihil jadi aku sedikit merasa aman. Jujur aku takut gelap, tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika mereka bertiga menangkapku. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Aku sempat mengutuk diri sendiri. _Kenapa aku harus lewat jalan memutar yang jelas lebih jauh dari rumahku bukannya melewati jalan taman tadi?_ Tapi tentu saja itu karena aku ingin bertemu Naruto sekaligus menghindar dari gerombolan mengerikan itu.

Di balik batu besar aku diam seribu bahasa dan hampir tidak bergerak. Aku memfokuskan telingaku pada segala suara yang terdengar. Suara burung yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat bulu kudukku sukses berdiri. Tak lama terdengar beberapa suara gusar yang kutebak langkah kaki tiga orang tadi.

Aku mendengar mereka seperti saling berbisik, tapi tentu saja itu cukup terdengar karena area sungai ini sangat sepi. "Sial! Kita kehilangan jejaknya! Bagaimana kau ini, dasar bodoh!" ucap seorang bersuara berat.

"Hei jangan menyalahkanku brengsek! Kau sendiri berlari seperti anak perempuan! Mengejarnya saja kau tidak bisa, jadi jangan pernah menghinaku!" ucap seorang lagi bersuara rendah.

Tiba-tiba satu diantara mereka menyuruh semuanya untuk diam dan mendengarkan suara sekecil dan sehalus apapun. Aku pun begitu, tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, tanganku gemetar tak karuan. Keringat dingin menetes dari kedua pelipisku.

"Sudahlah, dia tak ada disini. Ayo kita pergi," ucap satu orang lagi, kali ini yang mempunyai suara sedikit halus. "Aaahh...Sial! Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang dengannya! Kau juga lihat kan tubuhnya yang ramping dan wajahnya yang manis itu? Benar-benar ingin kuikat dan kunikmati sendiri di ranjang empukku!" ucap orang yang bersuara rendah.

Mendengar hal itupun jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Dan aku juga lebih takut lagi memikirkan pikiran mesum mereka. Beberapa saat setelah itu suara mereka semakin menjauh, itu mungkin berarti mereka juga sudah pergi. Tapi meskipun begitu aku masih terlalu takut untuk keluar, lagipula tenagaku sudah terkuras habis setelah berlari tadi.

Dengan tangan yang juga masih gemetar aku meraih ponsel dari dalam tas. Aku melihat enam panggilan tidak terjawab. Alangkah leganya sampai aku menangis melihat panggilan tak terjawab itu dari Naruto. Dengan cepat dan sebisa mungkin kutahan tangisanku aku segera memencet tombol panggilan. Suara dari nada yang tersambung membuat kelegaanku semakin besar. Lalu suara khawatirnya memecahkan tangisku.

" _S_ _akura-_ chan _, kau dimana sekarang? Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau tak menjawab sama sekali, kau dimana sekarang? Kau sudah pulang_?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar begitu khawatir dan sepertinya terengah-engah. Apa dia mencariku?

Tangisku terpecah tak bisa kukendalikan. "Naruto...Naruto..." ujarku terisak.

Dan suara Naruto terdengar semakin khawatir lagi. " _Ada apa? Kau tak apa-apa? Dimana kau sekarang?_ "

Aku mencoba mengatur napas untuk bicara. "Aku...aku...aku takut Naruto...tolong aku!" isakku.

" _Ada apa S_ _akur_ _a_ _-_ chan _? Dimana kau sekarang?_ "

"Ada tiga...tiga orang...mereka mengikutiku dan...dan mengejarku...aku takut Naruto."

" _Apa? Siapa mereka? Tunggu S_ _akur_ _a_ _-_ chan, _kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, katakan dimana kau sekarang_?" Aku melihat sekeliling yang benar-benar gelap kecuali pantulan cahaya bulan di air sungai.

"Aku...aku di..—" ucapanku terpotong saat kudengar suara orang-orang tadi. Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara mengabaikan Naruto yang terdengar frustasi di seberang telepon. Mataku terbelalak lebar dan jantungku seakan berhenti sepersekian detik mengetahui mereka masih ada disana. Kali ini tidak hanya tiga tapi sekitar sepuluh orang bahkan lebih yang ternyata masih mencari-cari dimana aku.

"S _akura-_ chan _! S_ _akura-_ chan _!"_ ujar Naruto setengah berteriak di seberang telepon.

"Naruto...aku...aku...mereka ada disini! Semuanya ada disini mencariku!"

"Hei disana! Ada cahaya ponsel disana, pasti gadis tadi masih bersembunyi di balik batu besar itu!" seru orang bersuara berat tadi memotong perkataanku. Aku merasakan otot-otot kakiku dan lututku melemas, dan tubuhku gemetar lebih hebat. Saking gemetarnya air mataku menetes deras. "Naruto...kumohon tolong aku, sungai...pertemuan pertama kita," ujarku lirih. Aku seakan pasrah pada keadaan, aku tak mampu lagi kabur dari sini.

Kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan karena terlalu lemas dan takutnya. Ponsel yang kupegang jatuh, tapi aku tak mau berakhir disini. Setidaknya aku harus berusaha dulu, tidak jauh dari jalan tepian sungai ini ada jalan besar yang hampir tidak pernah sepi. Aku harus kesana.

Dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit seakan berputar-putar, kukumpulkan semua kekuatanku yang masih tersisa sangat sedikit. Kulemparkan satu _geta-_ ku ke arah berlawanan dan jauh dari jangkauan lariku untuk menjadi umpan. Dan itu berhasil, mereka berlari ke arah _geta_ yang kulempar, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba bangkit dan berdiri.

Sungguh, hari ini hari yang menyedihkan untukku. Aku terseok dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena terjerembab rerumputan yang agak rimbun. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang kugunakan untuk usaha kerasku ini. Aku masih berusaha, tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku dan menindih tubuhku. Karena terlalu gelap aku jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia menindihku, tapi ia tak melakukan apapun hanya diam sambil terengah-engah.

Aku terheran sekaligus takut, aku mencoba untuk mengenyahkan seseorang ini. "Tenanglah Sakura- _chan,_ ini aku!" ucap suara dari orang di atasku ini. Tapi suara itu tak asing lagi buatku, malah membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Perlahan aku bisa melihat siapa orang ini, dan seketika membuatku meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa kukontrol.

"Naruto..."

Ia tersenyum menenangkanku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut khawatirnya itu dan bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di pelipisnya.

"Naruto..."

Aku memeluknya erat tak peduli jantungku yang seakan mau lepas.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura- _chan_ ," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau datang...! Kau tak tahu setakut apa aku saat kau pergi tadi..." ujarku terisak.

"Maaf...Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_."

Aku masih menangis, tapi kali ini tangisan lega dan juga bahagia. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada laki-laki itu, Naruto membantuku duduk dan berdiri. Tapi karena lututku yang terlanjur lemas tak bertenaga, berdiri saja aku tak mampu dan itu membuat Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi pergi begitu saja.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa bertanya ia menggendongku, aku kagum betapa mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuhku ini. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa benar ia hanya murid SMP?

"Naruto..."

"Tak apa, aku akan menebus semuanya. Tenanglah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi...orang-orang tadi mungkin belum pergi."

Sekali lagi ia hanya tersenyum. "Tenanglah aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Sekarang kami menaiki tangga kecil dan sampai di jalan beraspal. Begitu kagetnya aku saat kulihat gerombolan orang yang mengejarku tadi terkapar tanpa daya dengan muka lebam dan berdarah. Aku melotot tak percaya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Apa...yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanyaku lirih seakan tanpa tenaga saking kagetnya.

Tiba-tiba satu diantara orang-orang tadi mengerang kesakitan dan mengucapkan hal yang tidak jelas. Laki-laki berambut panjang yang dikuncir longgar itu entah terus meracaukan apa. Karena masih takut dengan pikiran mesum mereka yang akan mereka lakukan padaku, kueratkan kaitan tangan kananku ke baju Naruto. Dirinya yang seakan paham akan kondisiku mempererat juga gendongannya.

"Kau brengsek Naruto!" teriak laki-laki berambut panjang tadi.

Aku terkejut, apa mereka mengenal Naruto? Kuperhatikan rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menunjukkan kilatan amarah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu jika mencoba menyentuhnya lagi," ujar Naruto terkesan datar dan dingin.

Laki-laki itu masih mengerang kesakitan. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi beberapa kali tersungkur. Sesekali ia memegangi perutnya dan terbatuk lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kau tahu, hah? Kau...hanyalah seorang pembunuh, bangsat!" serunya lagi kali ini lebih keras.

Aku terkejut bukan main. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

Aku mencoba mencari penjelasan pada laki-laki yang tengah menggendongku kini, tapi ia malah terus menatap laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi berarti, malah terkesan kosong dan hampa. Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas omongannya. Ia hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Sedangkan laki-laki itu terus terbatuk dan memegangi perutnya. "Adikku...adikku mati...gara-gara kau, brengsek!" teriaknya lagi.

Baiklah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"HINATA MATI GARA-GARA KAU BOCAH SIALAN!" raungnya keras sembari menangis. Aku terhenyak mendengar nama itu disebutkan. _Hinata?_ _Cinta pertama_ _Naruto_ _? Meninggal?_

Laki-laki itu terus terisak dan sesekali meraung keras seakan menyatakan kalau ia benar-benar tidak terima dan tidak rela atas semua yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Sedangkan Naruto, raut wajahnya tak bisa kubaca. Antara sedih, menahan luka, marah, benci, dan ingin menangis.

"Naruto..." ucapku lirih.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang, Sakura- _chan,"_ ucapnya pendek.

Ia lalu menggendongku melewati laki-laki tadi yang sedang menangis sesenggukan begitu saja. Benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Mengabaikannya seakan laki-laki tadi adalah angin malam.

Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto, tapi aku sadar kondisiku yang sekarang dan juga perasaan Naruto tak memungkinkan untukku bertanya. Jadi aku biarkan saja ia menggendongku pulang ke rumah. Dalam hening dan samarnya malam.

 **-00000-**

Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, aku masih belum berani keluar sendirian di malam hari. Aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun kecuali pada Ino. Ya, aku dan Ino sudah berbaikan sekitar dua hari setelah insiden itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf secara langsung. Ia dengan sabar dan penuh pengertian mendengarkan penjelasanku. Benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik.

"Hei Sakura, apa sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum menghubungimu?" tanya Ino diselang acara _hangout_ kami di kafe Akatsuki. Aku menggeleng sambil terus mengaduk cappucinoku tanpa minat. Sejak saat itu Naruto belum pernah berhubungan lagi denganku. Sms atau telepon hanya untuk menanyakan kabar tak pernah. Aku mengaduk bosan cappucinoku yang tinggal setengah dengan sedotan.

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Saat aku sadar itu, aku merasa bodoh," ujarku.

Ino menghentikan aktifitas minumnya lalu menatapku serius. "Jangan terus-terusan mengutuk diri sendiri seperti itu Sakura, aku yakin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyampaikannya padamu."

Aku tersenyum masam. "Ya aku tahu itu. Hanya saja aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain fakta bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku egois dan bodoh, bahkan untuk mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya saja tidak becus. Aku tidak berguna."

Ino menatapku iba. Ia menepuk pelan punggung tanganku.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Jika kau lakukan ini lagi aku akan marah padamu," ujarnya menenangkanku.

"Aku masih ingat saat dia mengantarku pulang waktu itu. Dia meminta maaf padaku atas semua hal yang menimpaku malam itu. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas raut wajahnya saat itu. Sangat sedih, khawatir, tapi juga aneh," ujarku menjelaskan pada Ino.

Ino mengernyit dan mencoba berpikir. "Aneh? Maksudmu aneh?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Aku menatapnya geli. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Habiskan makananmu, kita akan ke tempat selanjutnya. Ok?"

Ino mengangguk saja dan segera menghabiskan kentang goreng serta cappucinonya.

Akhir-akhir ini apalagi setelah insiden yang kualami, Ino dan aku semakin akrab. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan pergi ke tempat menyenangkan. Seperti sekarang, hari ini adalah hari kelima semenjak insiden itu terjadi, aku dan Ino pergi ke toko buku dan mengelilingi Kyoto.

Sesampainya kami di jalan Aoshima, aku dan Ino berhenti di depan toko kue. Kami tidak masuk hanya melihat model kue yang dipamerkan di etalase toko. Ino terlihat ingin sekali membeli kue itu. "Kalau kau mau beli saja Ino, tidak usah seperti itu. Kau kelihatan aneh," ujarku saat ia memasang wajah inginnya dengan sedikit didramatisir. Ia menggeleng, ia beralasan ia akan mengurangi kadar gula dalam tubuh agar bisa mempertahankan bentuk tubuhnya.

Tapi meskipun ia berkata begitu, tetap saja tampangnya sekarang membuatku tak sanggup. "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Kalau kau sudah selesai ayo temani aku ke toko bunga itu!" ujarku kemudian.

Ia sepertinya enggan, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia akan membeli kue yang diinginkannya itu. Aku menunggu Ino di depan toko saat kulihat seseorang keluar dari toko bunga dengan buket bunga yang indah. Aku melongo kaget tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Naruto..."

Naruto tidak melihatku, ia berjalan ke arah yang lain. Ia mengulaskan senyum tulusnya sekaligus sedih pada buket bunga di tangannya itu. Aku ingin sekali memanggilnya, tapi suaraku tak mau keluar, dan kakiku tak mau beranjak. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Aku masih melihat ke arah ia pergi saat tanpa kusadari Ino sudah ada di sampingku. "Hei! Ada apa sih denganmu? Kau itu sedang melihat siapa Sakura?"

Aku menoleh kaget ke arahnya. "Kapan kau keluar?" tanyaku balik.

Ia berdecak tak sabar, "Baru saja, kau itu melihat siapa?" ujarnya lagi. Aku meringis aneh lalu mendorong Ino untuk segera ke toko bunga yang didatangi oleh Naruto tadi.

" _Irrashaimasu_!" sapa penjaga toko. Aku tersenyum ke arah gadis manis yang menyapaku dengan ramah. Aku tidak langsung memilih bunga yang ingin kubeli, "Permisi, tadi aku melihat seorang temanku baru saja keluar dari toko ini, boleh kutahu buket apa yang dia beli nona?" tanyaku ramah.

Ia mengangguk lalu berkata panjang lebar. Itu adalah buket bunga yang khusus dipesannya. Ia bilang Naruto ingin membuat buket bunga khusus untuk seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. "Buket khusus?"

Nona penjaga toko itu mengangguk lagi. Ia lalu berpikir sebentar. "Tapi nona, kurasa teman anda ingin mengunjungi makam seseorang," ujarnya.

Mendengar hal sontak membuatku terkejut. Jadi Hinata yang sudah tiada itu memang benar? "Karena tadi aku yang merangkai bunganya. Ia memilih sendiri bunganya, lalu dia bilang 'tolong rangkaikan ini dengan sangat cantik, aku ingin seseorang yang sangat jauh melihatnya dan bisa merasakan cantiknya bunga yang ditanam di tempat dulu ia hidup', begitulah kira-kira yang dia katakan nona."

Aku termenung sesaat. _Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaan_ _Naruto_ _, sedangkan aku terus memikirkan perasaanku sendiri dan seolah-olah menyalahkanya?_ Umpatku dalam hati. Aku berterima kasih pada nona itu, lalu membeli beberapa tangkai lili putih dan mawar biru.

Aku terus berpikir di perjalanan pulang. Ino sedikit kuacuhkan karena aku terus berpikir keras. Selama ini jika kupikirkan lagi, Narutolah orang yang selalu menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, aku terlalu gengsi untuk menghubunginya dulu. Ialah yang selalu membuat hariku cerah, ialah tempatku untuk meluapkan perasaaan. Hanya karena setelah insiden itu ia sama sekali tak menghubungiku bukan berarti ia sudah mengakhirinya kan?

Bodohnya aku selama ini, aku hanya terus memikirkan diriku sendiri. Kalau Naruto tidak menghubungiku, akulah yang harus menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Itulah yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan. Aku berhenti mendadak.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Ino menoleh kaget ke arahku.

"Apanya?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mengangguk mantab.

"Aku takkan pernah tahu jawabannya jika aku tidak mencobanya bukan?" ujarku tersenyum.

Ino sepertinya tetap tak mengerti arah pembicaraanku. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

 **-00000-**

Setibanya di rumah aku langsung meraih ponselku dan memencet tombol panggilan ke nomor Naruto. Nada sambungnya terdengar tapi tidak diangkat. Aku pantang menyerah dan terus meneleponnya berkali-kali, tidak peduli dengan waktu. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh kali aku terus mencoba menghubungi Naruto yang hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul tujuh malam.

Akhirnya aku berinisiatif, jika dia sama sekali tak mau mengangkat teleponku, aku akan menemuinya langsung. Aku mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ ponselku.

 _Naruto_ _aku ingin bertemu, ada hal yang harus kukatakan. Kutunggu di taman_ _Fukuoka_ _sepuluh menit lagi._

Aku tidak peduli Naruto akan membalasnya atau tidak, tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai. Dan aku akan siap apapun resiko dan jawabannya nanti, selama ia tidak terus menghindariku seperti ini. Aku bersiap dengan pakaian seadanya dan segera menuju taman Fukuoka.

Untunglah ini akhir minggu, jadi suasana cukup ramai. Walaupun aku masih sedikit takut, tapi jika tidak begini aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku. Aku menunggu Naruto dengan sabar, sudah tiga puluh menit. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda darinya. Aku mengecek ponselku, tak ada pesan yang masuk. Aku akan mengiriminya sms lagi, sebelum ponselku berdenting. Pesan dari Naruto. Dengan cepat aku membukanya.

 _Aku t_ _ida_ _k akan datang, jangan menungguku._ Itulah isi pesannya. Kenapa sepertinya ia selalu berusaha menghindariku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?

Karena tidak puas dengan jawabannya, aku tetap bersikeras.

 _Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?_ Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membalas.

 _Tidak._ Hanya itu. Oh benar-benar, aku tetap akan bersikeras!

 _Lalu kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau menerima telepon atau bertemu denganku?_

Jeda sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum ia membalas lagi.

 _Kumohon pulanglah. Jangan lagi menungguku S_ _akura_ _._

Apa-apaan ini? Dan mana embel-embel 'chan' yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memanggil namaku? Kenapa dirinya jadi terasa asing seperti ini?

"Kenapa dia selalu mengubah arah pembicaraan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Aku terus mengulang pertanyaan itu berkali-kali. Baiklah, sekarang apa? Naruto sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak akan datang. Jadi apa aku harus terus menunggunya disini?

 _Aku takkan pulang sebelum kau datang Naruto._ Itulah yang kusampaikan. Aku sudah hapal dengan keramaian daerah taman ini. Karena ini akhir minggu, sampai tengah malam pun tak akan sepi, jadi itulah salah satu hal yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggu Naruto sampai ia datang. Meskipun insiden pahit itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

Ponselku berdenting, Naruto membalas.

 _Baiklah, terserah kau saja._ Aku sedikit kesal dengan balasan darinya, tapi aku tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak mau menemuiku, aku yang akan langsung menemuimu. Di rumahmu!" ujarku pantang menyerah. Aku tahu rumah Naruto karena aku pernah kesana sesekali untuk menemani Naruto mengambil seragam basketnya. Aku masih hapal betul jalannya jadi aku akan kesana, tidak peduli apa yang akan dia katakan.

Aku sudah tiba di depan rumah Naruto, napasku ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi aku terus berlari kesini. Baiklah ini waktunya, aku mendekat ke pagar rumah dan memencet bel. Beberapa detik kemudian, interkom berbunyi.

" _Maaf dengan siapa ini?"_ ujar suara halus di seberang interkom. Aku menelan ludah, ini suara perempuan. Mungkin Kushina- _baasan-_ Ibunya- atau Naruko- _nee,_ kakak perempuannya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno teman Naruto, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang?" jawabku sedikit gugup. Terdengar suara interkom dimatikan, lalu pagar terbuka. Perempuan setengah baya keluar dari pintu depan dan menyapaku ramah. Ah itu dia Ibu Naruto.

Beliau mempersilahkanku untuk cepat masuk, mengingat ini masih musim dingin. Setelah masuk dalam rumah, aku melepaskan syalku dan langsung disambut dengan cokelat panas buatan bibi Kushina. "Minumlah, hangatkan badanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menunggu Naruto daritadi," ujarnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Mukaku sedikit merah karena malu, tapi sekaligus terkejut. Bagaimana bibi bisa tahu aku sudah lama menunggu Naruto? Tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyesap nikmat cokelat panas itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Naruto tidak ada di rumah, dia sedang keluar. Maaf atas kelakuannya padamu Sakura- _chan_."

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bibi Kushina bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kami? "Ah, Naruto tidak melakukan hal buruk sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin aku yang salah bibi," ujarku sambil tertawa masam. Bibi Kushina tersenyum sangat cantik tapi menyiratkan perasaan sedih di matanya, lalu ia menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Bibi..."

"Maafkan bibi. Bibi tahu kalau dia masih terpukul Sakura- _chan_ , tolong maafkan dia ya?" tanya bibi padaku.

Sontak saja aku langsung menggeleng. "Tidak bibi, sungguh dia tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun padaku, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya. Jadi kenapa bibi harus meminta maaf?" ujarku tak mengerti.

Bibi Kushina terdiam sayu sebentar, lalu seperti menerawang ia menceritakan segala hal tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya saat Bibi mulai bercerita, aku sudah tahu arahnya. Karena Naruto juga pernah menceritakan hal yang sama, tapi tidak untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya Hinata meninggal bukan karena penyakit jantung Sakura- _chan_. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki riwayat itu. Karena sebenarnya, ia meninggal karena..." ucapan Bibi terpotong. Ia seperti menahan beban yang besar di hatinya. Aku mengenggam pelan tangan Bibi.

"Bibi..."

"Karena sebenarnya aku sudah mengambil jantungnya."

Suara itu, suara yang tak kudengar selama beberapa hari ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi sekarang kumohon pulanglah," ujarnya lagi, nada dan matanya menyorotku dingin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia langsung pergi ke lantai dua yang kutebak adalah kamarnya.

"Sayang, temui dulu Sakura- _chan_ dan jelaskan semuanya!" ujar Bibi Kushina mencoba menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Dan memang benar ia berhenti, tapi tidak untuk tinggal karena setelahnya ia menoleh dingin ke arahku.

"Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan dan kujelaskan padanya, karena ini semua sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengannya," ujarnya lalu pergi. Aku terpaku dan terperangah tak percaya.

Hati ini rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku tak mau ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" ujarku lantang. "Karena aku, gadis payah ini, selalu menyukaimu!" ujarku lantang lagi. Kali ini suaraku tak bergetar seperti biasanya. Justru sebaliknya, sangat lancar, dan mataku menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang terpaku di tempat.

Tak ada yang bersuara, sekalipun itu Bibi Kushina atau Naruto. "Kau sudah membuang waktumu," ujarnya kemudian. Aku cukup kecewa, tapi aku tetap tak mau menyerah. Ia sudah naik ke lantai dua, dan terdengar bantingan pintu dari atas. Aku masih terperangah, kemudian suara Bibi menyadarkanku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apakah benar kau menyukainya Naruto?"

Aku menatap Bibi sambil mengangguk mantab. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikannya saat ia selalu bermain harmonika di tepi sungai itu, aku memang selalu memperhatikannya, tapi aku tak pernah berani menyapanya," ujarku.

"Tapi, meskipun aku tak tahu siapa Naruto dan tak mengenalnya sama sekali, entah kenapa aku selalu menunggunya di tepi sungai itu. Saat aku tak bisa menemukannya aku selalu merasa sedih. Setelah itu aku sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, orang yang bahkan belum kukenal. Aku mulai berani menyapanya dan saling berhubungan meski sebatas teman," ujarku lagi. Bibi mendengarkan ceritaku dalam diam.

"Karena itu aku selalu menunggunya meski ia tak mau menemuiku sekalipun dengan alasan yang tak kuketahui. Meski ia menghindariku, meski ia mengucapkan hal buruk padaku, bagiku Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Naruto orang yang kucintai bibi," tukasku kemudian.

Bibi terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian ia merangkulku sambil seolah menenangkanku. "Terima kasih Sakura- _chan_ , karena ada kaulah setelah Hinata meninggalkannya ia mulai bisa tertawa lagi. Terima kasih," ujar Bibi.

Entah kenapa, hatiku mulai sendu dan aku merasakan air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk mataku. Kali ini bukanlah air mata sedih atau takut, tapi air mata bahagia.

 **-00000-**

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku kembali mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Masih sama, Naruto sama sekali tak mau berbicara denganku. Tapi meskipun begitu aku selalu disambut baik oleh bibi Kushina dan Naruko- _neesan_. Dalam seminggu aku terus kerumah Naruto selama tiga kali. Jika dihitung dari hari-hari kemarin, ini sudah minggu ke empat atau genap satu bulan aku mengunjungi rumahnya. Hari ini bukan jadwalku untuk ke rumahnya, tapi pagi tadi bibi meneleponku, memberitahu kalau Naruto sedang demam. Sontak saja aku kaget, karena itu aku mengabaikan kursus vokalku untuk mengunjunginya seharian penuh.

Setibanya di rumah, bibi langsung menyapaku ramah dan membujukku untuk pergi ke lantai dua, kamar Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_ , maukah kau menemuinya dan melihat keadaannya sekarang? Kemarin ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari kamar, kecuali untuk mandi," ujar bibi khawatir.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Aku menaiki lantai dua dan sekarang ada di depan kamar Naruto. Aku mengetuk pintunya pelan, takut jika itu mungkin mengganggu tidurnya. "Naruto...ini aku, apa kau tidur?" tanyaku kalem.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku menunduk dan mendapati pendaran sinar matahari yang temaram dan bayang-bayang Naruto tercetak melalui celah pintu. Aku menduga ia sedang bangun.

"Naruto...bisa kau bukakan pintumu sebentar?" pintaku lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang di depan pintumu sekarang, tapi kau tak mau membukanya, begitu bencikah kau padaku?" desakku.

"Pulanglah," Akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Aku tetap ngotot dan teguh pada pendirianku. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara kunci pintu terbuka terdengar. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, dan dihadapanku sekarang Naruto berdiri.

Aku menatapnya tanpa beralih, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Biarkan aku masuk," ujarku sarat akan perintah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar Naruto. Benar-benar tipikal seorang anak laki-laki. Berantakan dan sedikit pengab.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, bukalah tiraimu. Lampu pun tidak kau nyalakan," ocehku tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menatapku dingin.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" ujarnya kaku.

Aku menjawab tanpa menoleh sambil membuka sedikit demi sedikit tirai kelambu kamar Naruto yang sedikit tinggi. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sedang sakit begitu saja," ujarku tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pelan. Aku bisa menduga raut wajahnya sekarang.

"Ah, kenapa ini susah sekali digesernya?" omelku pelan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku seperti sedikit melayang lalu dihempaskan ke kasur olehnya. Ia menindihku dan menatapku nyalang. Aku terkejut bukan main, tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Terlalu terkejut. Tapi aku tidak takut, karena apapun yang terjadi aku percaya bahwa Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang kukenal.

Kedua tangannya ada disamping kepalaku, ia masih terus menatapku nyalang, lalu kemudian mengulaskan senyum entah apa arti senyumnya itu. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu beberapa minggu yang lalu?" tanyanya remeh.

Aku menatapnya tajam, terkesan menantang. "Aku masih ingat dengan baik Naruto."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku ingin kau menceritakan semua padaku."

Ia tertawa sinis, aku masih tak gentar. "Lalu, kenapa menurutmu aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Wajah Naruto sekarang masih sama, tapi rautnya berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda dari Naruto yang selama ini kukenal.

"Karena aku adalah gadis yang selalu menyukaimu lebih dari apapun!" ujarku mantab. Ia tertawa sekali lagi.

ʺLebih dari apapun? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, kan? Bukankah itu berarti kau menyerahkan semua yang kaumiliki ini padaku? Misalnya saja... tubuhmu,ʺ ujarnya tenang. Aku benar-benar kaget, sungguh aku mulai merasakan desiran darah di jantungku yang semakin cepat dan kencang.

Aku ingat saat gerombolan itu mengejarku, dan aku juga ingat dengan betul bagaimana pikiran mesum mereka, sehingga membuatku takut setengah mati. Tapi ini Naruto, aku yakin ia hanya mengujiku, membiarkan aku berkutat dengan pikiran pengecutku sampai aku menyerah.

Aku memilih diam tidak menanggapi. "Kenapa kau diam? Apa itu artinya kau setuju?" Naruto benar-benar berniat merendahkanku.

"Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?" ujarku mencoba tenang, walau sebenarnya hati ini terasa nyeri. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat berubah, sekarang ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Ia kelihatannya tidak senang dengan jawabanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan kiriku dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya. Kurasa tepat di bagian jantungnya. Aku merasakan detakan jantung Naruto yang tidak teratur. "Kau merasakannya? Detakan ini bukanlah milikku, tapi milik Hinata." Aku terhenyak diam.

Wajah Naruto sangat sedih. "Jantungku yang asli kini sudah terkubur bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata yang sudah menjadi abu. Seharusnya kau pun juga sudah tahu, seberapa besar kau suka padaku atau apapun itu, kau takkan bisa meraihku karena seutuhnya diriku adalah milik Hinata. Tanpa jantungnya, aku akan mati. Tanpa Hinata aku sudah dipastikan akan binasa," ujarnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sesakit ini. Hati ini terasa nyeri bukan main. Hampir saja air mataku lolos jika aku tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Ya benar, seutuhnya diriku adalah milik Hinata. Lalu kenapa kau berpikir aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku? Apa kau pikir aku akan mati bila tidak ada kau? Hm?"

Oh Tuhan, jika ini adalah waktumu untuk memanggilku, apa aku boleh meminta cara yang lain? Rasa nyeri di hati ini sudah tidak bisa kukuasai.

 **-00000-**

 **TBC ;)**

* * *

 **Balasan review buat yang nggak login, yang login silahkan cek pm yaa *bow* *wink* :D :**

 **Lea : Ini udah lanjut, yeay! Enjoy ya, makasih udah review ;) :D**

 **nsl : wehehehe gomen gomen *bow*. Ada kesalahan teknis, hehe thanks yaa udah diingetin ;)**

 **guest : Yosh! ini udah lanjut, thanks reviewnya! Enjoy! :D**

 **Dios : Makasih, makasih... iya, aku bakal lebih teliti lagi, apalagi klo ada kesalahan teknis kek kemarin hahaha. Thanks ya! :D**

 **mE : Yoshaa! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih yaa, enjoy! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**On previous :**_  
"Ya benar, seutuhnya diriku adalah milik Hinata. Lalu kenapa kau berpikir aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku? Apa kau pikir aku akan mati bila tidak ada kau? Hm?"

Oh Tuhan, jika ini adalah waktumu untuk memanggilku, apa aku boleh meminta cara yang lain? Rasa nyeri di hati ini sudah tidak bisa kukuasai.

-00000-

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto jisan**

 **A Narusaku fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

 **Don't like? You know what to do ;)**

 **-00000-**

 **Watashi no Kafein**

 **-00000-**

 **"** Tanpamu aku tidak akan mati, kau dengar?"

 _Kata-kata itu kumohon jangan ulangi lagi_. Semakin diulang, rasanya semakin sakit dan nyeri. Aku mulai terisak, pertahanan yang selama ini kubangun dengan susah payah, runtuh seketika.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _Hiks_...aku sudah seperti orang gila karena selalu memikirkanmu! _H_ _iks_...apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu?!"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Naruto terdiam. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena tanganku mulai sibuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir keluar. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, ia sudah tidak lagi menindihku. Aku mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka sekaligus suara Naruto yang berucap pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pikirkan aku lagi. Anggaplah kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Anggap saja Naruto yang selama ini kau kenal sudah tidak ada lagi. Memang sebenarnya aku sudah mati kan? Sekarang pulanglah."

Tangisku mulai pecah. Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan lagi aku sedang berada dimana. Kuabaikan suara Bibi Kushina yang terus memanggilku khawatir. Aku tak memperdulikan Naruko- _neesan_ yang terus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mendadak tuli dan gagap. Aku tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku, hanya isakan tangis yang keluar. Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa saja perkataan dari Bibi Kushina dan Naruko- _neesan_ , hanya ucapan Naruto yang terus terngiang dan membuatku gila.

' _Jangan pikirkan aku lagi, anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku. Anggap saja aku sudah tak ada, anggap saja..anggap saja..'_ Anggap saja? Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya kau menyuruhku untuk menganggapmu tak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku? Jika kau memang benar-benar berniat untuk membuatku gila atau sekalian saja membunuhku, kau telah melakukan cara yang benar!

Rasa cinta yang menumpuk ini seperti kafein dalam kopi. Sekali kafein itu hilang maka kopi bukanlah kopi lagi, untuk apa kita meminum kopi yang tak ada kafeinnya? Toh itu bukan kopi kan?

Sama sepertiku Naruto, kau sudah seperti kafein bagiku. Jika kau pergi, apa aku akan tetap menjadi diriku? Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin bisa.

-00000-

* * *

-00000-

Aku sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tersenyum lepas tanpa beban, tanpa harus berpura-pura. Enam bulan? Delapan bulan? Sepuluh bulan? Atau bahkan setahun? Mungkin opsi terakhir adalah opsi yang benar. Tak terasa bukan, waktu begitu cepat berlalu tanpamu, Naruto? Kau pasti sedang jadi murid junior di SMU sekarang. Kau masuk SMU mana Naruto? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?

 _Percuma_. Hanya kata itu yang ada di pikiranku. Seberapa keraspun aku memikirkannya, seberapa keraspun aku berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya dari benakku, percuma saja. Tidak bisa hilang. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih saja mengkhawatirkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu. Menyedihkan bukan?

"Jangan melamun terus! Cepat habiskan bekalmu, Sakura!" Aku menengok ke arah suara di depanku. Ino, dia sedang menatapku intens. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi tak bisa.

"Hm." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Benar-benar aku ini.

Aku melihat bentoku yang sungguh, sama sekali belum tersentuh. Aku sudah kehilangan selera, aku meletakkan sumpit yang ternyata sedari tadi kupegang tanpa sekalipun menyentuh isi dari kotak bentoku. Aku menghela napas pasrah. "Aku sudah selesai."

Ino mendongak menatapku aneh. "Apanya yang selesai, ha? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh laukmu sama sekali!"

"Aku tidak selera, mendadak perutku kenyang. _G_ _ō_ _men n_ _ē_ _._ _"_

Ino menatapku maklum. Ia tersenyum padaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari segala pikiran tentang Naruto. Tapi, sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan? Percuma. Dan percuma. _Aku tanpa kafeinku takkan pernah bisa menjadi aku yang nyata._

 _Aah. Benar juga, bicara tentang kopi berapa lama ya aku tidak minum kopi lagi? Rasanya ingin meneguk rasa pahit sepat itu sekarang_. "Hei, katakan padaku sudah berapa lama aku tidak minum kopi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Ino yang sukses membuat gadis itu tersedak.

Ia meneguk jus jeruknya dan berdeham sekali. "Seingatku sekitar setahun yang lalu."

 _Pantas saja._ Aku merapikan bungkus bento dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mulai beranjak menuju kantin, ah ralat maksudku kafe sekolah. Ino menatapku penuh tanya, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menunjuk leherku serta menggerakkan tanganku seakan sedang meminum. Ino langsung tahu apa yang kumaksud dan tak bertanya lagi.

 **-00000-**

Di tempat ini aku menunggu pesananku datang. Di pojok ruang yang langsung berseberangan dengan dinding kaca, sendirian. Semenjak aku mulai kehilangan Naruto, aku selalu memilih untuk menyendiri di tempat ini. Para siswa yang berlalu lalang tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk memandang taman sekolah di seberang kafe. Ada yang sendirian, berpacaran, sampai berciuman.

Mataku menyipit dan pandanganku kosong. Aku mulai menertawakan diri sendiri, _buat apa juga harus merasa iri? Benar-benar mengenaskan. Iya kan, Naruto?_ Tiba-tiba hati ini terasa sendu, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Bodoh sekali, sebaiknya segera keluar dari fantasimu itu dan hadapi kenyataan."

 _Siapa itu?_ Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan pemandangan makhluk Tuhan yang ada di hadapanku ini sukses membuatku melotot dan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat mengenal orang ini meski tidak pernah menyapa dan bertemu secara langsung. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena aku mencari tahu tentangnya diam-diam.

"Dari tatapanmu kurasa kau sudah pernah melihatku, atau bahkan mengenalku?" ujar suara perempuan itu lagi. Aku mulai mengatur emosi yang terasa sudah meluap dan mungkin bisa kukeluarkan kapan saja. Wajah itu dan senyuman sinis itu. Aku sangat membencinya.

"Mau apa kau?" ujarku datar. Tanpa dipersilahkan, perempuan di hadapanku ini langsung duduk di depanku. Oh, dan jangan lupakan gaya dan sikap angkuhnya itu, jika kelamaan sudah pasti aku akan sakit mata.

Bibi dari kafe mengantarkan pesananku—cappucino _coffe_ _e_ _plus_ grande— dan segera beranjak pergi lagi. Aku langsung saja meraih cangkir kopiku dan meneguknya perlahan tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang notabene adalah mantan pacar Sasuke—yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dari Sasuke—. Jika Ibu yang selalu menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan mengetahui ini aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. _Sopan santun pada orang ini? Cih, jangan bermimpi. Tak akan pernah!_

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku mau pergi." Aku memandangnya sekilas, dan beranjak pergi. Tapi sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku sekarang.

"Jangan naif kau Haruno, aku tahu benar dengan yang kau pikirkan. Kau membenciku, bukan? Karena aku telah merebut Sasuke tersayangmu itu darimu? Hm?" _Sial! Pergi saja kau ke_ _neraka_ _nenek sihir!_ Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhku. Ingin sekali tangan ini melayang ke arah muka mulus nan cantik milik Karin, andai saja aku tidak ingat sedang berada dimana.

Amat tidak lucu apabila Sakura Haruno yang terkenal kalem dan tenang melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan di depan umum, bukan? Memangnya bar-bar? Aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan cepat pergi dari tempat yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritku sekarang.

"Yah! Sayang sekali kalau kau pergi, padahal aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

Aku berhenti sejenak, memutar tubuhku agar bisa melihat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian yang selama ini sudah kupendam.

Kesal sekali aku rasanya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?!"

Oh tidak, sepertinya suaraku terlalu kencang. Segelintir orang yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kafe ini sontak saja memandang ke arahku ingin tahu. Karin sendiri hanya mengulaskan senyum yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiriku. Dengan santainya ia merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Bukan hanya satu melainkan tujuh amplop sekaligus. _Apa lagi ini?_ Ia dengan tenang menyodorkan ke tujuh amplop itu padaku. Aku mendengus, "Apa lagi ini hah?"

"Buka dan bacalah itu saat kau sempat. Ah bukan, lebih baik kau segera membuka dan membaca apa isi dari amplop itu. Dan apa yang selama ini kau pertanyaan dalam kepalamu akan segera terjawab. Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai denganmu, semoga kau bahagia Haruno. _J_ _ā_ _!_ "

Aku mengikuti punggung Karin yang semakin jauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak enak dan tidak tenang. _Amplop ini, harus kuapakan?_ Terus saja aku memandangi beberapa amplop yang kini sudah ada di tanganku. Aku merasa familiar dengan corak dan tulisan tangan 'S.U' di amplop ini. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Napasku tercekat. Perasaan rindu itu mulai muncul kembali. "Tidak mungkin, ini..."

 **-00000-**

Aku mendengar Ibuku berteriak dari lantai bawah, menyuruhku untuk segera keluar dari kamar karena Ino berulang kali meneleponku melalui telepon keluarga. Untuk informasi saja, aku mematikan _handphone_ sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan kesehatanku yang tidak baik dan butuh istirahat. Beberapa kali Ino sudah bertamu ke rumah, tapi tetap saja Ibuku yang menemuinya.

Sedangkan aku? Terus mengurung diri di kamar. Memandang nanar kertas serta amplop yang berserakan di lantai kayu kamarku. Entah sudah berapa kali kubaca, sampai kertas —yang sebenarnya lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai surat— itu kusut. Aku duduk bersandar pada pinggiran kasur dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Kubuka mataku yang terpejam sesaat, kurasa sudah lebih baik.

Aku memungut salah satu surat itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

 _Saat kau menerima surat ini dari Karin (jika dia memenuhi permintaanku) mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar sampai saatku tertidur nanti, kau tidak menangisiku. Maafkan aku_ _Sakura_ _. Aku sudah berlaku buruk padamu, memberikanmu harapan kosong dan membuatmu menangis waktu itu.._ _._

Aku terus membaca surat dari Sasuke itu tanpa berkedip. Meski sudah berulang kali membacanya, tetap saja masih ada rasa sedih sekaligus kecewa yang melanda hatiku.

 _...tapi aku ingin mengakui satu hal padamu, katakan aku pembohong, egois, brengsek atau apapun itu aku akan menerimanya_ _, j_ _ika itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku, apa yang akan kusampaikan ini_ _adalah tulus dan benar adanya_ _. Aku bersumpah demi apapun. Aku ingin bilang_ _padamu_ _kalau aku.._ _._

Air mata di mataku benar-benar sudah berkumpul, sebentar lagi pasti akan meleleh keluar.

 _._ _._ _.benar-benar mencintaimu._

Aku menangis sekeras mungkin tidak peduli apa kata tetangga nanti. " _BAKAAA ! BAKA! BAKA!_ " jeritku histeris.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau katakan ini padaku _baka_! Apa kau tahu aku sangat menderita karenamu! Bahkan sekarangpun mungkin aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah kaulakukan!" jeritku lagi. Memori masa lalu bersama Sasuke terulang kembali. Dari hal yang paling menyenangkan sampai yang paling menyedihkan. Masih terekam jelas di otakku saat aku tertawa bersamanya dan menangis karenanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kilatan masa lalu itu terganti dengan ingatanku bersama Naruto. Naruto yang menyenangkan, Naruto yang baik hati, Naruto yang usil dan menggemaskan, sampai Naruto yang berhasil membuatku seperti orang gila.

Aku terus terisak, "Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri penyiksaan ini secepatnya... _hiks_.. apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"

' _kalau kau bimbang dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Cukup ikutilah kata hatimu'_ kata-kata Sasuke saat itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Ini mirip saat aku merasakan kebimbangan apakah harus menemui Naruto untuk pertama kalinya atau tidak. "Kata hatiku?"

' _apa kata hatimu sekarang, S_ _akura_ _?'_ Aku terdiam sebentar dan bangkit berdiri menuju kaca besar di kamarku. Aku melihat diriku yang sudah berubah drastis belakangan ini. _Kenapa aku terasa begitu menyedihkan?_ Benar-benar ingin kutertawakan diriku sendiri. Lihat saja kantung mata yang tebal itu, rambut acak-acakan yang entah berapa lama tidak kurapikan, wajah tirus yang semakin pucat, dan tubuhku yang semakin kurus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri," ujarku parau.

"Kau bilang ikuti kata hatiku, 'kan? Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika kau ingin merubah seseorang, ubahlah dulu dirimu sendiri. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

 _Baiklah,_ _aku mengerti_ _._

 **-00000-**

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah, Ino langsung menyambutku dengan heboh tak terkecuali teman-temanku sekelas lainnya. Mereka mulai menodongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku lebih memilih menanggapinya dengan santai seperti biasa _ya seperti_ _diriku_ _setahun yang lalu._ Ino mulai curiga padaku, "Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tudingnya begitu kami sampai di tempat duduk.

Aku menoleh padanya, "Apa?" tanyaku balik. Temanku ini mulai tidak sabar lagi kelihatannya, Ino duduk di depanku dan langsung menatapku tajam.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik, Sakura. Jadi jangan berputar-putar lagi, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya.

Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku mengetuk dahi Ino yang berponi sebelah. "Kau selalu saja tidak sabaran ya, Nona Yamanaka?" godaku.

"Sudahlah Nona Haruno yang menyebalkan, sekarang ceritakan padaku!"

"Kau seperti wartawan saja sih, Ino? Baik-baik apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Ino mendesah kesal. "Tentu saja semuanya, _baka_!"

Aku terkikik geli sendiri melihat tingkah Ino yang sepeti ini. "Intinya aku sudah bisa memaafkan mereka berdua dan aku akan berubah."

Ino memandangku bingung. Keningnya mengernyit tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Mereka berdua? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Ino masih belum mengerti.

Aku tersenyum lega untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun hidup seperti robot rusak. "Sasuke dan Naruto," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Ino langsung mendelik menatapku. Sebelum gadis itu akan meneriakiku dan memarahiku lebih lanjut, aku memotongnya dan menceritakan kejadian empat hari lalu saat Karin menemuiku dan memberiku surat Sasuke yang belum tersampaikan. Perlahan kulihat air muka Ino berubah, dari yang tadinya keras sekarang lebih lembut dan memaklumi. Aku lega juga akhirnya bisa menyampaikan hal bagus kepada sahabatku ini setelah setahun lamanya ia kubuat susah. "Jadi seperti itu ya, aku bisa mengerti sekarang walaupun, yah...masih ada rasa kesal karena seenaknya saja dia mencampakkanmu dan lebih memilih si Karin menyebalkan itu. Lalu, apa kau berpikir kalau Naruto juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, kemungkinan itu pasti ada," jawabku lirih. "Hei Ino, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku sebentar ya?"

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Hm baiklah, tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Menemui Sasuke," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Kalau kupikir lagi belum pernah sekalipun aku kesana sejak hari pemakamannya. Jahat sekali bukan? Itulah aku. Ino mengangguk dan balas tersenyum semangat.

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Ino naik kereta menuju daerah Kanto. Kami menelusuri tiap jalan yang cukup ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hingga kami berhenti sebentar dan menghembuskan napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk melegakan perasaan dan pikiran kami, khususnya aku. Di papan tertulis 'Pemakaman keluarga daerah Kanto'.

Kami mencari tiap nisan yang tertulis dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha dan aku menemukannya. Makamnya terlihat sangat terawat dengan rumput hijau yang menutupi tanah di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba rasa itu menyerang lagi. Rasa sesak di dalam hati yang memaksaku mau tidak mau untuk menangis. Ino mengusap punggungku pelan.

Aku berjongkok menghadap batu nisan yang ada di hadapanku. Air mataku jatuh dengan deras. Aku harus mengatur napas berulang kali agar aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan pada Sasuke. Yang belum pernah sekalipun tersampaikan saat ia masih bernapas.

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tahu? Aku tidak baik-baik saja disini, terlalu lama menderita dan menangis karenamu dan juga dia...tapi pasti penderitaanku selama ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke- _kun_ , maafkan aku kalau baru sekarang aku mengunjungimu, kau merindukanku juga, 'kan?" ujarku parau masih dalam isakan tangis.

Untuk sesaat aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, Ino terus mengusap pundakku dan kulihat ia juga ikut menangis di sebelahku. "Aku bersama Ino disini, kau ingat Ino, 'kan? Kau tahu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sangat bersyukur kau telah mengenalkanku pada Ino, karena sadar atau tidak Ino sudah menjadi penopang hidupku setelah kau pergi. Dia selalu membantuku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membebaninya dengan masalahku yang tidak ada habisnya ini...haha aku payah ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku mengusap air mataku terus menerus. Ino sendiri menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. "Sakura..."

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, lalu kembali pada nama Sasuke yang terukir di batu nisan. "Sasuke- _kun_ , mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Aku akan mencabut perkataanku waktu itu—"

 _Dengarkan aku baik-baik_ _Sasuke_ _, kau sampai kapanpun takkan pernah kumaafkan, meski sampai mati sekalipun!_

Perlahan air mataku menetes lagi teringat ucapanku waktu itu. "—aku memaafkanmu dari lubuk hatiku, dan tolong dukung aku ya? Ada seseorang yang kucintai tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi tetap dukung aku dari sana ya Sasuke- _kun_? Sampai jumpa, aku akan sering berkunjung kemari."

Aku memeluk nisan Sasuke sebentar. Air mataku tak mau berhenti juga, terasa sangat berat di hati saat harus pulang. Aku dan Ino segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kami menghabiskan waktu di kereta untuk pulang dengan memandangi pemandangan daerah Kanto dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sesampainya di rumah, perasaanku terasa lebih lega berkali lipat. Hanya satu hal lagi yang harus kuselesaikan.

 _Drrtt.._ _._ _drrtt._ _._ _._ Ponselku yang masih berada di dalam saku rokku bergetar tak ada hentinya. Kulihat nama seorang temanku di flap ponsel. Kukerjabkan mataku berulang kali guna memastikan si penelepon. Karena maklum saja, sehabis menangis tiada henti akhir-akhir ini, aku seperti menderita lebam di sekitar mata. Untuk berkedippun terasa berat.

Panggilan dari Sai, ketua kelasku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sai. Ada apa?" sapaku dengan suara _bindeng_ sambil meletakkan tas di meja belajar kamarku.

" _S_ _akur_ _a, aku ingin minta bantuanmu._ _Ō_ _nnegai!_ _"_ suara Sai terdengar panik disana.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. " _N_ _ē_ _,n_ _ē_ , ada apa?"

" _Bisa tolong kau gantikan_ _Tayuya_ _untuk menyanyi saat festival nanti? Dia tidak bisa menyanyi untuk sementara karena harus pergi ke Tokyo selama tiga minggu. N_ _ē_ _,_ _bagaimana S_ _akura_ _?_ _"_

Aku melotot tak percaya, "A—Apa?! Ke—kenapa harus aku?"

" _Justru karena itu kau S_ _akur_ _a! Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi saat festival musim panas waktu SMP, kau juga mengikuti les vokal kan? Aku sudah yakin kau pasti bisa. Ya? tolonglah, acara ini sangat penting S_ _akur_ _a, soalnya murid dari sekolah lain akan datang ke sekolah kita!_ _"_

Baiklah, aku mulai ikut panik sekarang. Itu memang benar aku pernah menyanyi di festival musim panas waktu SMP, tapi itu sudah empat tahun lalu! Oh ayolah, tidak adakah ide yang lebih gila daripada ini? Aku bukannya tidak sanggup, hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak menikmati suasana panggung dan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Itu membuatku sering kali gugup dan panik seketika saat ada ujian seni musik dan seni suara. Karena itulah aku mengambil kursus vokal di salah satu teman Ibuku.

Aku mulai menimang jawaban, "Ng...bagaimana ya, aku tidak yakin Sai."

" _Oh ayolah_ _Sakura_ _, hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Kumohon, ya?_ _"_

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mengatakan 'iya' tapi susah sekali rasanya. Aku terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata. _Baiklah, kau sudah bilang pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan berubah kan Sakura? Sekaranglah saatnya! Aku harus lebih percaya diri!  
_

Aku menghirup napas pelan menenangkan degupan jantungku yang menggila. Aku sudah yakin, inilah saatnya. Dan juga Sai tadi bilang kalau murid dari sekolah lain akan datang juga, 'kan? Mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto saat itu. _Yosh! "_ Baiklah, aku akan menyanyi. Acaranya sabtu besok, 'kan?" ujarku mantab.

Terdengar sekali Sai mendesah lega di seberang telepon. " _Aah! Kau pahlawanku S_ _akura_ _! Iya benar sabtu besok, karena itu besok datang latihan ya di Aula sekolah?_ _"_

" _H_ _ā_ _i! Wakatta Kaich_ _ō_!" ujarku mantab.

 **-00000-**

"Kau yakin Sakura, mau menggantikan Tayuya saat di festival nanti?" Ino bertanya padaku di selang kegiatan bersih kelas kami seusai sekolah. Ya, aku dan Ino hanya dua orang diantara banyak orang di kelas yang bertugas piket setiap hari Rabu sepulang sekolah.

Aku hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Heran juga sebenarnya, Ino terus menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama sejak pagi tadi. Aku tahu kenapa ia tetap ngotot bertanya padaku tentang yakin atau tidaknya aku menggantikan Tayuya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena perangai gadis berambut merah itu yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tolong dicatat : benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Apa?! Oh ayolah Sakura, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana Tayuya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu acuh. _Ayolah, aku juga tahu bagaimana menjengkelkannya si kepala_ _merah_ _itu. Tapi, aku tak peduli lagi. Terserah ia mau marah atau apa yang jelas penampilanku di festival nanti termasuk penampilan yang legal dan bukan ilegal. Toh dia masih di Tokyo selama tiga minggu kan?_

"Tenang saja Ino, aku sudah memikirkan resikonya. Kau tinggal menunggu penampilanku nanti, dan—"

"Kyaaa! Lihat-lihat dia sangat imut !"

Belum sampai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi, beberapa anak perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelasku langsung berteriak heboh dan jarinya menuding-nuding ke arah jendela kelas. Aku berdecak kesal dan mendelik ke arah mereka yang oh! Berlebihan sekali! Aku beralih lagi pada Ino. Aku terkejut saat mendapati Ino juga ikut bengong dan matanya terpaku dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. "Ino?" ujarku pelan sambil mengibaskan tanganku ke depan wajahnya.

Ia masih tak menyahut meski aku terus menggoyangkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Oke, aku mulai kesal. "IN—" _bagus! Disela lagi!_ Kali ini Ino sendiri yang menyela dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke depan kelas. Mataku membulat sempurna dan mulutku sedikit menganga melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sekarang tengah berbicara dengan orang lain tepat di depan kelasku. Ada dua orang yang sama tinggi, satu diantaranya adalah Sai. Dan yang satunya lagi, yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda denganku, aku sangat mengenalnya juga, tapi sudah setahun aku tidak melihatnya.

"Sa—Sakura, bukannya itu—" kali ini aku yang menyela Ino berbicara. Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya benar-benar membuatku rindu setengah mati.

"Naruto," bisikku.

Mataku masih tak bisa berpaling dari laki-laki itu. Mungkin sudah beberapa detik aku terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip, sampai akhirnya pandangan kami bertumpuk membuatku tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah Ino. Ino melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menundukkan wajahku yang sekarang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Apa-apaan dia?" ujar Ino pelan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat wajah Ino yang kesal. Dengan hati-hati aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Naruto sudah pergi. Ada perasaan kecewa terbersit di benakku, tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah bertekad untuk berubah, dan menunjukkan bahwa aku ini gadis yang kuat di hadapannya adalah salah satu poin yang harus kuwujudkan.

"Kau lihat anak itu tadi Sakura? Blah! Arogan sekali!" umpat Ino saking kesalnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Lebih dari itu! Baiklah, kurasa aku harus ke Aula sekarang. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama dirimu Ino," ujarku menyesal.

Ino memandangku dan tersenyum maklum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Aku tersenyum lebar dan bersiap pergi untuk latihan.

Aku melangkah dengan mantab sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula sekolah. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa keputusan yang sudah kuambil adalah hal yang benar, meski salah sekalipun aku siap untuk menanggung resikonya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat gerombolan anak yang kukenal sebagai teman sekelasku yang bertugas menjadi panitia festival dan sisanya adalah anak-anak dari kelas lain yang jujur saja, aku tidak mengetahui nama mereka.

Kulihat Sai melihatku dari tengah panggung dan segera melambaikan tangannya sekaligus tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan sapaan tangan biasa dan tersenyum simpul. Sai turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Syukurlah kau benar-benar datang Sakura!" ujarnya menyeringai senang.

"Yah, karena aku sudah setuju aku harus bertanggung jawab, 'kan?" balasku santai.

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Ng...Yah kau benar, oh kau kenal mereka, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Hm, tapi hanya beberapa, sisanya aku tidak tahu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sai langsung menggandengku ke dalam gerombolan itu. "Ayo, kukenalkan pada mereka," ujarnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg. _A_ _da apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan? Ah, mungkin karena nervous sebentar lagi tampil latihan_. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri detak jantungku kini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Entahlah apa ini karena sebentar lagi aku yang harus tampil di hadapan mereka semua untuk latihan, atau karena Sai yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tanganku.

"Ini teman sekelasku, Sakura Haruno. Dia yang akan menggantikan Tayuya untuk tampil menyanyi di festival nanti," ujar Sai memperkenalkan diriku. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup dan merasa canggung bukan main.

"Ha—halo, Sakura Haruno- _desu_ , _yoroshiku_!" ujarku memberi salam dan mencoba terdengar santai di telinga mereka. Tanggapan yang diberikan pun beragam. Ada yang antusias dan langsung mengerubungiku, ada yang hanya tersenyum, ada yang cuek-cuek saja dan terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dan terakhir ada yang memandangku dengan sinis.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka langsung menanyaiku bak wartawan salah satu majalah gosip. Mulai dari yang benar-benar membuatku berpikir keras sampai yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dan tidak diperlukan. Di sesi akhir wawancara itu, mereka memintaku untuk bernyanyi. _Baiklah ini saatnya!_. "Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan nanti, _senpai?"_ tanyaku meminta arahan.

Sasori- _senpai_ mengambilkanku mic, "Untuk pembukaan kau akan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sai selaku panitia acara dan untuk selanjutnya itu silahkan kau tentukan sendiri bersama band yang mengiringimu nanti, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujarnya ramah sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Band? Jadi nanti aku menyanyi sebagai vokalis band?" ujarku pelan sedikit gugup. Sasori- _senpai_ menertawaiku sebentar dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menepuk pundakku pelan, "Tenang saja, tidak usah gugup begitu Sakura- _chan_. Kami semua mendukungmu kok! Nah untuk sekarang kau nyanyikan saja lagu yang ingin kau nyanyikan, nah, _ganbatte_!"

Sebelum Sasori- _senpai_ turun dari panggung, aku meminta ijin untuk meminjam gitar semi-akustik entah milik siapa yang sekarang tersandar di tembok dekat panggung. Seusainya gitar ada di tanganku aku menghela napas perlahan. Dari tempat duduk Aula di lantai dua, mataku menemui sosok Ino yang sedang melambai ke arahku, dan...dia juga ada di sana. Bersandar di tembok paling ujung.

Aku menatapnya intens dan menguatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto lalu memfokuskan diri lagi pada gitar di tanganku dan penonton, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah panitia acara itu sendiri serta segelintir murid lain yang kebetulan masih berada di area sekolah. Aku mengambil napas panjang, petikan gitarku berbunyi sebagai intro.

" _I remember years ago_ _._ _..someone told me I should take caution when it comes to_ _love I_ _did_..."

Bait pertama sudah selesai, lagu berjudul 'Impossible' dari James Arthur itu langsung terpikirkan olehku saat bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Aku terus menyeimbangkan petikan gitarku dan suara ringanku. Menjaga agar tidak ada nada yang fals atau _out of tune_. Aku terus bernyanyi, kulihat penonton yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan kagum dan senyuman mereka.

 _" And you were strong and I was not my illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did_ _..._ _"_

 _ **And now when all is done**_

 _ **There is nothing to say**_

 _ **You have gone and so effortlessly**_

 _ **You have won**_

 _ **You can go ahead tell them**_

Hingga saat reff, rasa sesak itu mulai memenuhi pikiran dan juga hatiku.

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what I hope would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible**_

"Oohh... _Impossible._ _"_ Dengan kata terakhir di lagu itu aku menyudahi penampilanku. Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya orang-orang yang menontonku bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Aku yakin sekarang ada semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipiku, aku malu sekali rasanya. Tapi, rasa ini lebih ke perasaan lega dan juga bangga seakan aku sudah mencurahkan isi hatiku sekaligus yang menjadi beban di hatiku secara tidak langsung. Dan aku yakin kalau aku melihat beberapa diantara mereka yang ada di depanku ini menitikkan air mata haru.

Aku turun dari panggung dan langsung disambut oleh tepukan pada kepalaku oleh Sai. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar kencang. _Oh ayolah!_ Sai tersenyum lebar sambil terus mengacak rambutku. "Hei, sudahlah Sai," ujarku sambil menepis pelan tangan Sai dan ikut tersenyum.

" _Bravo_! _Bravo,_ Sakura- _chan_! Sai benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu! Kau tahu aku sampai merinding mendengarmu bernyanyi tadi. Haha ya ampun aku sampai menangis!" seru Shion-senpai yang masih terus mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya.

Disanjung seperti itu tentu saja membuatku sangat senang. Aku mendongak dan melambai pada Ino yang juga melambai balik padaku. Ino mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya padaku sambil mengucapkan selamat melalui isyarat bibir. Aku mengangguk senang dan mulai mengalihkan perhatianku di ujung belakang. Senyumku mulai menghilang perlahan. _Dia sudah pergi ya._

Mengharapkannya untuk memandangku, menemaniku, tersenyum padaku, dan selalu melihat hanya kepadaku adalah satu harapanku yang tidak akan terkabul. Sama seperti lagu tadi, _Impossible._ Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena aku ataupun Naruto takkan tahu apa yang akan menanti kami di masa depan. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ akan kembali menyatukan kita seperti dulu atau mungkin juga sebaliknya. Karena semua juga tahu di hidup ini kemungkinan itu pasti ada bagi manusia.

 **-00000-**

 **TBC ;)**

* * *

 **Balasan buat yang nggak log in, yang log in silahkan cek PM yess :D**

 **Eleora : Hehe mix banget ya? Wkwk, makasih makasih, ini udah lanjut, enjoy yaa! :D**

 **Dios : Holaa! :D Hm...setelah dipikir iya juga sih, dominan hurt nya daripada romance nya wkwk (soalnya di chap 2 lalu aku bikin jadi klimaksnya), Nanti akan kupikirkan lagi apakah mau dituker ato nggak, haha. Makasih loh sarannya, x3 Enjoy ya!**

 **Guest : Okee sudah diperhitungkan :D Makasih! Enjoy ya!**

 **Yosh sedikit cuap2 dari aku, untuk para reviewers yang udah ngereview, ato bahkan ngefav n ngefollow, dan juga chingudeul yang udah ngefav n follow cerita ini dan bahkan aku -wkwk-, mkasih banget *deep bow* tanpa kalian semua, aku bukanlah apa-apa #etdaaahh xD. Okelah see u next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A bit cuap2 from me :**_

hello hello hello! akhirnya setelah sekian lama gak update apapun akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin ini cerita fanfic haha... duh ahirnya bisa melalui semester lima dengan yahud hahaha, kinipun menjalani semester 6 yang nggak kalah yahudnya xD... okelah ini kelanjutan kisahnya NaruSaku di WNK. enjoyy! (Yehet!) :D

-00000-

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto jisan**

 **A Narusaku fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

 **Don't like? You know what to do ;)**

 **-00000-**

 **Watashi no Kafein**

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku termenung memandangi langit biru yang mengingatkanku pada matanya, mata teduh yang selalu memandangiku dengan ceria dan juga senyum lebarnya. Seakan bernostalgia, bayangannya kembali membaur dalam ingatanku. Bayangan dirinya setahun lalu, dan bayangan dirinya kemarin hari. Begitu berbeda. Aku tersenyum kecil. _Kenapa ya bisa seperti itu? kau tahu, Naruto? Aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini._ Disaat itu juga tepukan pada bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku. Kupandangi Sasori- _senpai_ yang mengatakan padaku untuk beristirahat seusai latihan. Aku mengangguk lemah.

Bukan hati saja yang lelah, tapi tubuhku juga mulai lelah. Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa energiku tersita banyak akhir-akhir ini. Kira-kira apa dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah ia tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Dan... bagaimana juga dengan kesehatannya? Bagaimana dengan jantungnya? Apa ia makan teratur?

Sekali lagi kutertawakan diriku. Aneh rasanya disaat kita lebih mementingkan diri orang lain daripada diri kita sendiri yang jelas nampak tidak baik-baik saja. Ah, cinta memang buta. Aku berdiri dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Mencoba menetralisir rasa pusing yang tak juga kunjung padam. Kupaksakan kakiku bergerak menuju Sai yang duduk sendiri mengurusi sesuatu.

"Sai, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,ʺ ujarku pelan.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan Naruto Namikaze?"

"Ng...lumayan, tapi hanya karena dia salah satu perwakilan dari SMU Hosaka yang akan menilai festival kita, memangnya kenapa? Apa dia temanmu?"

Aku tersenyum paksa. "Y—Ya kau bisa bilang begitu, _ano_...apakah setiap hari dia kemari?"

Sai terlihat bingung. Tapi ia langsung mengangguk membenarkan. Sai bilang kalau Naruto datang seminggu sebelum festival diadakan sebagai perwakilan sekolahnya untuk memantau perkembangan persiapan festival.

Maklum saja, karena sekolahku menjadi salah satu ikon festival setingkat SMU karena kesuksesannya dalam menggelar festival. Yang dimaksud adalah sistematika festival, manajemen festival, serta suksesnya menggaet beberapa sponsor ternama demi ikut membantu keberlangsungan festival. Aku manggut-manggut saja.

"Lalu, setiap jam berapa dia kemari?"

Sai memicing padaku. "Hei, apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku?"

Aku meringis tidak jelas saat kurasa Sai mulai curiga padaku. "Dia datang sekitar jam sepuluh pagi,ʺ jelasnya lagi.

Aku melihat jam tangan merahku dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai dan akan melangkah pergi jika Sai tidak menahanku. "Tunggu Sakura! Kau kelihatan pucat akhir-akhir ini. Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Sai sambil menahan sebelah tanganku.

Tangan Sai terasa lebih hangat dari milikku yang dingin ini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku sedang sakit atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, memang akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering mendadak pusing.

Aku menepis pelan tangan Sai dan mencoba tersenyum sebisaku walaupun tidak berhasil. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan dunia seakan berputar. Saat aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, entah ini ilusi atau bukan aku melihat seperti ada beberapa Sai di hadapanku dan terus berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku merasa lemah dan tanpa kusadari mataku menutup perlahan dan ambruk.

Awalnya, aku masih bisa mendengar langkah beberapa orang yang mendekatiku dan memanggil namaku. Aku juga masih bisa merasakan Sai menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan mengguncang bahuku. Tapi selanjutnya...hanya hitam yang menyambutku.

 **-00000-**

Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah berbisik tidak jauh dariku. Aku merasakan rasa empuk di punggungku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka mata dan mengerjap pelan. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah lampu dan atap sebuah ruangan. _Memangnya sekarang aku dimana?_ Aku mencoba menoleh ke samping dan kulihat Ino dan seseorang entah siapa, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya karena pandanganku masih buram dan kepalaku masih sangat pening.

Ino menghambur padaku dan memelukku, "Oh syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sakura!"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan bergumam pelan. Aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurku agar bisa duduk. Ino membantuku dan seseorang lain itu entah kenapa sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Di posisi dudukku sekarang, aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan membuka mata lagi. Pandanganku sudah tidak terlalu kabur.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan disini, selamat tinggal."

 _Suara itu?!_ Dengan cepat aku menoleh pada seseorang yang dari tadi bersandar di tembok dekat pintu. Mataku membulat sempurna, dan tanpa sadar mulutku mengucapkan kata itu, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya akhir-akhir ini. "Naruto..."

Ya benar, itu Naruto. Raut wajahnya masih sama dengan Naruto yang terakhir kali kulihat setahun lalu. Hanya saja sekarang garis-garis tegas pada wajahnya sudah sangat terlihat dan ia juga terlihat lebih tinggi, juga tampan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Tidak bisakah kau menemuinya sebentar?" Ino menginterupsi.

Pandanganku masih tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah membelakangiku. Rasa rindu di dalam hatiku mulai menyeruak keluar menimbulkan genangan air bening di pelupuk mata. Dada ini rasanya membuncah ingin meneriakkan namanya dan menghambur dalam pelukannya. Tapi aku cukup sadar dan tahu diri. Sebelum kami berpisahpun kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya aku saja, ya hanya aku. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Ino dan juga padaku. Aku menghapus pelan air mataku yang tanpa kusadari keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai denganmu, bahkan dari setahun yang lalu, kau ingat?" ujar Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia melirikku dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk. Seakan aku adalah pendosa di matanya.

 _Apakah kesalahanku sebesar itu padamu_ _,_ _Naruto? Begitu bencikah kau padaku?_

Aku memandangnya sedih. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk jadi kuat kan?

"Mungkin itu memang benar, urusanmu denganku sudah selesai dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi...urusanku denganmu tidak selesai begitu saja, Naruto. Kau pasti juga masih ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu bukan?" balasku tegas.

Aku mencoba turun dari ranjang yang kutiduri dan berdiri dibantu oleh Ino. Aku berdiri dengan tegak di samping Ino, tapi pandanganku tetap lurus ke arah Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak masalah kau tidak mengingatnya. Karena yang terpenting aku masih memegang kata-kataku. Sejujurnya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa disini bersama Ino saat aku pingsan, tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau masih bersedia untuk berbicara denganku."

Aku menghirup udara dan memberanikan diri sekali lagi, dan hal ini terasa familiar sama seperti saat aku mengajak Naruto pergi ke festival musim dingin di taman Fukuoka waktu itu, "Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku berjuang lagi. Aku tahu kau pasti datang besok, mungkin bersama teman-temanmu, tapi saat aku menyanyi dengarkanlah aku, Naruto."

Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya, ia membuka pintu dan siap melangkah keluar. Aku menahan napas tanpa kusadari saat ia sama sekali tidak meresponku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku terhenyak saat tahu Naruto berbalik menghadapku di ambang pintu dan menatapku dengan senyum sinisnya. "Tanpa kau mintapun aku sudah pasti melihatnya, karena itu memang tugasku, jangan salah paham."

Aku tersenyum tipis, meski kata-kata itu terdengar menyakitkan, entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesakit dulu. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa.

"Kau juga pasti sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa bukan itu maksudku yang sebenarnya, benar kan?" tanyaku masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirku.

Ia menatapku intens, aku balik menatapnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mendengus dan membalikan badannya lagi, "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah pintu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto dari pandanganku, Ino menyenggol lenganku heboh. Terlihat sekali ia melotot padaku. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih tersenyum padanya setelah ia mengatakan semua itu?!"

Aku hanya mengedikkan kedua bahuku, "Entahlah mungkin karena sudah biasa."

"Kau ini benar-benar—ah! Lupakan! Dan kurasa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya," ujar Ino terdengar gemas.

Hm, aku mulai tertarik. "Apa itu, Ino?"

Ino berulang kali menghela napas dan menunjukkan raut kesal _plus_ menyerahnya. "Naruto yang membawamu ke UKS saat tadi kau pingsan di depan Aula."

Mendengar itu sontak saja aku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar dan menutup mulutku. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat ini.

"B—Berarti dia yang menggendongku ke sini?"

Ino mengangguk, "Hm, dia menggendongmu tepat di depan semua mata orang di Aula itu, Sai saja sampai kaget dan bengong saat Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan dengan cekatan menggendongmu sampai ke UKS. Aku tahu semua ini dan tahu kau pingsan karena aku diberi tahu oleh Sai, untuk sekedar informasi saja."

 _Apa arti semua ini? Naruto yang membawaku kesini? Tapi bukankah dia membenciku?_

Aku tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti saat ini. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang UKS, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. Aku sudah menemukan satu penjelasan dan hal ini ada di peringkat teratas. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus jatuh ke jurang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski begitu, tetap saja. Apakah—

— _Naruto_ _membalas perasaank_ _u?_

 **-00000-**

Kemungkinan yang selalu kupikirkan sejak kemarin benar-benar menimbulkan efek yang besar bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana festival dilaksanakan. Itu berarti aku akan tampil di hadapan seluruh orang dan akan membawa nama sekolah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Meski ini bukanlah kompetisi atau lomba, tapi tetap saja segala persiapan di festival ini termasuk penampilanku nanti akan dinilai oleh dinas pusat dan perwakilan dari berbagai sekolah dari distrik yang berbeda.

Aku merasakan diriku penuh semangat hari ini, ingin segera menampilkan performaku yang terbaik dan membuat teman-teman yang sudah mendukungku menjadi bangga. Tentu saja target utamaku adalah Naruto. Aku ingin lagu yang akan kunyanyikan nanti dapat tersampaikan padanya.

Di aula sekolah sudah ramai dimasuki pengunjung. Kulihat berbagai seragam dari sekolah yang berbeda ada diantara mayoritas orang yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton. Kulihat jam tanganku, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat dan sebentar lagi aku akan tampil.

Aku segera pergi ke belakang panggung dan melakukan _checking_ _sound_ dan panggung. Semuanya beres, untuk baju yang akan kupakai juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh bagian kostum. Pilihannyapun menurutku sangat manis.

" _Ohayou minna_! Sebagai hiburan kalian setelah berkeliling melihat stan festival kami, kami akan menampilkan hiburan yang pasti akan membuat merasa kalian terhibur dan juga bersantai di pagi hari yang cerah ini! Baiklah ini dia!" ujar Sai selaku MC.

Aku melihat teman-teman pemain akrobat taekwondo, karate, dan barongsai sudah mempersiapkan diri. Satu per satu dari mereka kemudian tampil. Aku melihat dari balik panggung, penonton berteriak histeris saat barongsai yang ditampilkan oleh teman-temanku dan seniorku hampir saja jatuh dari kursi pijakan. Aku menahan napas sendiri berdoa semoga saja seterusnya lancar. Setelah beberapa akrobat dari seni bela diri itu selesai ditampilkan, untuk penampilan selanjutnya adalah hiburan band.

"Yosh! Inilah saatnya! _Ganbatte_ Sakura- _chan_!" seru Sasori- _senpai_ menyemangatiku.

Aku mengangguk semangat dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung bersama pemain band yang tidak lain adalah kakak kelasku. Ada Gaara- _senpai_ di gitar, Toneri- _senpai_ di bass, Temari-senpai di _keyboard_ , Hidan- _senpai_ di drum, dan aku sendiri di vokal merangkap akustik.

" _Konnichiwa minna_! Kami dari Kaito Band SMU Kyoto akan menampilkan beberapa _perfomance_ untuk menghibur kalian yang sepertinya sudah sedikit lelah setelah berkeliling stan di festival kami. Baiklah, selamat menikmati!" sapaku sebagai vokalis.

Penonton langsung menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Ino melambai heboh padaku dan Naruto ada di salah satu kursi penonton tidak jauh dari depan panggung. Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Untuk lagu pertama, kami menyanyikan mars sekolah dengan nada yang sudah diaransemen sebelumnya.

Lalu, lagu dari YUI-Again dan The Sketchbook-Michi yang berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh penonton sukses terlantunkan. Dalam hati aku sangat senang melihat semua orang menyukai penampilan kami. Tapi ada satu orang yang kelihatannya terus menghindar dari tatapan mataku, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Setelah 'Michi' selesai kunyanyikan, aku memberikan jeda sebentar untuk pemain band serta suaraku untuk beristirahat.

"Nah, bagaimana, _guys_? Apa kalian masih semangat?!" seruku.

"Masiihh!"

"Tidaakk!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar seruan jawaban dari mereka yang beragam.

"Baiklah baik, karena hari mulai siang dan sepertinya kalian juga sudah lelah, kami akan membawakan satu lagu romantis sekaligus lagu terakhir yang akan kami bawakan, nah bagaimana menurut kalian? Setuju?" seruku lagi.

"YAA!"

"SETUUJUU!"

"Baiklah! Tapi untuk lagu yang satu ini aku sendiri yang memilihnya, lagu ini kupersembahkan bagi seseorang yang ada disini dan mungkin lagu ini juga bisa mewakili perasaan kalian yang merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. _So,_ _enjoy guys_!" seruku lagi yang disambut heboh oleh penonton di depanku.

Mereka sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin efek dari perkataanku tadi yang menyebutkan bahwa orang spesialku ada di ruangan ini. Aku melihat Naruto yang juga melihatku dengan kening mengerut. Raut wajahnya bingung, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum mantab padanya. Aku memberi isyarat pada Temari _-senpai_ untuk memulai.

Dentingan keyboard yang dialunkan dari permainan jari Temari- _senpai_ membentuk nada indah sebagai intro lagu berpadu dengan petikan akustik yang kumainkan.

" _Aisharetai demo aisou to shinai... Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte... Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wo hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte... Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da ~_ "

Kulihat wajah orang-orang terhenyak yangmana kutebak mereka adalah beberapa orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kini masih mengalun alunan musik pembawa lagu setelah intro. Aku terus memetik gitarku sesuai nada lagu dan menghayatinya. _Naruto...dengarkanlah suara hatiku._

Sembari alunan musik masih mengisi disaat aku belum saatnya bernyanyi, kulemparkan senyum termanis yang kubisa ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada orang-orang di depanku. Ino yang duduk bersampingan dengan Tenten dengan penuh percaya diri melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas. Hal itupun diikuti oleh Tenten, dan berakhir dengan semua orang kecuali Naruto. Laki-laki itu hanya memandangku intens dengan kening sedikit berkerut dan raut wajahnya yang datar. Tatapan saphirenya itu terasa menusuk dan sangat tajam.

Meskipun begitu aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan dari dulu. Sembari memetik gitar di pangkuanku, kudekatkan bibirku ke arah mic dan mulai bernyanyi.

Membawaku pada kilasan memori tentang kami. Aku dan Naruto.

 _ **Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka**_

 _ **Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii nda**_

 _ **Donna ni negai nozomou ga**_

 _ **Kono sekai wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou**_

 _ **Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

 _ **Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara**_

Semangat seakan membakar tubuhku saat ini. Lagu ini... _dengarkanlah, Naruto._

 _ **Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

 _ **Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru**_

Aku mengangguk semangat mengajak orang-orang yang kelihatan sama semangatnya denganku untuk menyanyi bersama. Dan benar saja, mereka kompak menyanyi bersamaku, suara mereka memenuhi seluruh Aula sekolahku.

 _ **Aisaretai demo aisu to shinai**_

Aku tersenyum bahagia di sela nyanyianku.

 _ **Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_

 _ **Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

 _ **Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru nda**_

" _Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo—"_ Kualunkan pada lirik di bait-bait terakhir sembari menatap lurus kedua saphire itu. Tatapanku melembut, meresapi bait selanjutnya yang memang dari dulu sangat ingin kusampaikan. Memang sudah kusampaikan setahun lalu, tapi akan kuyakinkan kali ini dengan cara yang benar.

" _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru nda..."_

 **-00000-**

PUK.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Mataku sontak melebar ketika tahu siapa orangnya. Aku segera berbalik badan dan merapikan bajuku, setelahnya membungkuk kecil di hadapannya. Ia sendiri hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

" _Hisashiburi_ Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar orang itu. Itachi Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke.

Aku menggangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. " _Hisashiburi_ , Itachi- _san_."

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Itachi ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di Kanto?

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya mengawali.

Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap ramah dan selalu terlihat menyenangkan. "Aku baik, Itachi- _san_. Oh ya, kenapa Itachi- _san_ bisa ada disini?" tanyaku. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku sambil menunjukkan ID Card miliknya. Disana tertulis :

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **SMU Hosaka**

 **Advisor/Teacher**

Aku langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Kau menjadi guru sekarang, Itachi- _san_?"

Ia terkekeh lalu mengangguk membenarkan. _Keren,_ batinku kagum. Meskipun ia bilang kalau ia adalah seorang guru, terlebih seorang guru SMU, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya ia malah lebih terlihat sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang bertugas sebagai pendamping calon muridnya. Lihat saja, ia hanya memakai kaus vintage putih polos yang kemudian dilapisi dengan jas hitam yang tidak terkancing seluruhnya.

"Oh ya, tadi penampilan yang bagus, Sakura- _chan_. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu seperti itu." Itachi mengatakannya sambil menerawang jauh menyelami langit biru di siang hari itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu menunduk. _Aku tahu apa yang kaumaksud, Itachi-_ san. "Tolong maafkan Sasuke, Sakura- _chan._ Bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah adikku, satu-satunya adikku yang kini aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar suaranya dan dia—"

Aku masih terdiam mendengarkannya berbicara. Aku tahu ialah yang paling terpukul atas semua hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dan bukannya aku. Jadi kubiarkan saja ia terus meluapkan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"—sangat mencintaimu."

Aku terhenyak. Hatiku mulai terasa perih, dan mataku terasa panas. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Itachi akan mengatakan hal itu. Di dalam surat, Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku. "Saat itu ketika Sasuke divonis oleh dokter Yakushi jika paru-parunya sudah rusak dan tidak tertolong, dia tahu bahwa mungkin dia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya sebentar lagi. Dia berkata padaku, ' _aniki, kalau aku pergi nanti kau tidak akan menangisiku, kan? Aku ingin hidup lebih lama jika aku bisa. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa karena aku bukanlah Tuhan. Tapi, ada seseorang, seorang gadis cengeng yang selalu menempel padaku dan berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis nanti jika saatnya tiba.'_ Lalu setelahnya Sasuke memintaku untuk melakukan satu hal, dan itu adalah—"

"Karin. Ya, aku tahu itu, Itachi- _san._ Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ujarku parau memotong perkataannya. Karena jujur saja, aku sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya lebih jauh. Sudah cukup aku merasakan perihnya dan sakitnya hati ini karena menyesal telah membenci Sasuke setelah aku membaca surat-surat yang ia tulis untukku.

"Benarkah?" Bisa kutebak sekarang Itachi pasti sangat kaget. Meskipun aku masih menunduk dan tidak menatapnya, aku tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ia keluarkan. "Beberapa waktu lalu, Karin mengunjungiku kisini. Dan dia memberikan surat yang Sasuke tulis untukku, kurasa itu ditulisnya diam-diam. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau sangat terkejut, Itachi- _san._ Akupun sudah membaca semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan aku...juga sudah memaafkannya."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Itachi dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau juga tahu seberapa besar aku menyukainya. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa terus membencinya, benar kan?"

Hening sejenak diantara kami. Lalu Itachi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman bahagia dan juga lega. Ia mengacak pelan rambutku. Aku menepisnya lembut. "Tapi kurasa, kini posisi Sasuke sudah terganti ya? Terlihat jelas di kedua matamu," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terhenyak dan memalingkan muka yang kurasa sudah memerah karena malu. Aku mendengar Itachi terkekeh kecil sambil berujar 'benar ya?' dengan nada gelinya. Aku terdiam sesaat, ingatanku mulai tertuju pada Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu," ujarku pelan. Itachi juga langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga posisi Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, Sasuke sampai kapanpun adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan orang yang kusukai saat ini...kuharap dia akan menjadi cinta terakhirku."

 **.**

 **-00000-**

 **.**

Aku berjalan lunglai keluar area sekolah sambil membawa tas ranselku. Dan entah kenapa isinya cukup berat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu. Padahal saat berangkat aku hanya membawa satu baju ganti dan juga peralatan _make up_ kecil. Dan kurasa itu tidak membutuhkan banyak ruang sehingga tasku terasa sangat berat begitu aku pulang seperti ini.

"Entah ini isinya batu atau aku yang memang sudah loyo?" Aku menggerutu kesal. Kesal karena aku tidak mempunyai teman untuk pulang.

Ino tidak bisa menemaniku karena ia memiliki tugas untuk membuat artikel serta liputan tentang festival tadi siang. Aku maklum saja, karena Ino adalah salah satu anggota klub jurnalistik. Dan beginilah aku, berjalan gontai dengan ransel berat di punggungku menyusuri jalan yang mulai menggelap. Sedikit takut memang, tapi aku tidak mungkin kembali ke sekolah ataupun menelepon Sai yang notabene laki-laki untuk menemaniku pulang. Tentu saja. Itu mustahil.

"Haah..." Aku menghela napas berat. Kulihat jam tanganku yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 PM. _Jam tujuh malam?_ Langkahku terhenti saat memori itu melintas lagi di benakku. Ini mengingatkanku pada janjian pertamaku dengan Naruto. Jam tujuh malam di taman Fukuoka. Aku tersenyum miris. _Sudahlah..._

Aku meneruskan langkahku dan terhenti di depan _traffic light_ yang sedang menyala hijau. Entah kenapa percakapanku dengan Itachi tadi siang masuk lagi dalam ingatanku.

' _Jadi, siapa orangnya?' Itachi bertanya padaku. 'Orang yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri ini. Siapa dia, Sakura-_ chan _?'_

 _Aku sempat ragu untuk sesaat namun kuberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. 'Naruto. Naruto Namikaze.'_

' _Ara...jadi dia orangnya?' Itachi mengangguk._

' _Kau mengenalnya, Itachi-_ san _?' tanyaku terkejut. Namun kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. 'Ah, tentu saja karena kau adalah guru di sekolahnya. Hah...pertanyaanku bodoh sekali.'_

 _Itachi terkekeh lalu terdiam sebentar. 'Dia...sedikit misterius. Dia memang salah satu muridku tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Entahlah, dia seperti mencegah diri untuk bersosialisasi denganku maupun yang lain.'_

 _Aku menatapnya intens. Kemudian tersenyum kecut. 'Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu.'_

 _Aku sibuk memandangi tanah berumput yang ada di hadapanku. 'Lagu itu...juga untuknya,' ujarku tiba-tiba. 'Aku mencintainya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dulu aku selalu takut untuk mengatakannya, karena jika aku mengatakan hal itu, aku takut dia akan menghindar dan pergi, seperti Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin mengatakan kalau 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang yang kusukai. Aku mengharapkannya untuk menjadi cinta terakhirku nanti.'_

Cinta terakhir?

DUG. Senggolan lengan seseorang pada bahuku cukup membuatku tersadar sedang berada dimana sekarang. Tanpa panjang lebar segera kulalui jalan penyebrangan yang sudah menyala hijau. _Aku terlalu banyak melamun,_ batinku. Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang kurang fokus. Apa yang kulakukan sering bertentangan dengan apa yang _seharusnya_ kulakukan.

" _Oneechan_! Awas! Menepilah!" seruan suara anak laki-laki memasuki gendang telingaku.

Aku refleks mendongak dan membelalakkan mata ketika ada seorang anak SD laki-laki memakai seragam basket melaju kencang dengan sepeda roda duanya tak lupa ia juga memakai helm. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas saat menyadari kalau jarakku dengannya sangatlah dekat. Dengan jarak seperti ini sudah pasti aku akan tertabrak!

Belum lama otakku memproses kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang kupikirkan, lenganku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dan berakhir seperti jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bocah!"

DEG. Suara ini...seseorang yang baru saja berseru ini...tidak mungkin kan? Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku. Kedua mataku sontak melebar seketika. Napasku tercekat dan bibirku bergetar. "Naruto..."

Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Atau mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi sekarang?

Tidak. Aku yakin aku sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang. Aku yakin itu.

Entah karena sadar akan panggilanku atau apa tiba-tiba Naruto menatapku dengan marah. "Memangnya kau sudah tuli? Kau tidak dengar anak itu sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menepi? Atau kau memang ingin melukai dirimu sendiri, hah?!" serunya terdengar sangat marah dengan napas yang tersengal.

Sudah jelas sekarang kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku bisa merasakan perkataannya yang begitu menusuk dan menyengat di hati. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Aku terlalu kaget dan linglung. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku berulang-ulang dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Ia masih terlihat sangat kesal. Ia berdecak lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku dan meninggalkanku pergi begitu saja. Mataku terus mengikuti pergerakan punggungnya yang menjauh. Tapi kakiku tidak mau bersahabat denganku. Entah kenapa ini terasa seperti _de javu,_ saat aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa disaat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

 _Apakah ini juga akan berakhir seperti dulu lagi?_

 _Apakah aku hanya akan menatap kepergiannya pergi begitu saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa?_

"Naru...to..." _Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar?_

"Naruto..." _Keluarlah suaraku!_

"NARUTO...!" _Benar! Seperti itu!_

Ia terhenti. Napasku tersengal karena gugup dan takut kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Seperti biasa ia tidak langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus-menerus memanggil namaku seperti orang bodoh disana?" sahutnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Aku melongo kaget. Apa mungkin...ia bisa mendengar suaraku tadi?

"Aku mendengarmu," ujarnya lagi masih setia membelakangiku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Lagipula, apa yang ia maksudkan tadi? 'Aku mendengarmu'? Apa ia bermaksud mengatakan kalau ia mendengar suara lirihku yang terus memanggil namanya? Atau, ia bermaksud untuk mendengarku mengatakan apa yang akan kukatakan?

"Kurasa tidak ada yang ingin kaukatakan. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Aku mendongak. Benar saja ia langsung pergi menjauh dan hilang begitu melewati pertikungan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ini terulang lagi. Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan akupun mulai terisak...lagi. Setelah sekian lama. Aku jatuh berjongkok begitu saja di pinggir jalan, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang mungkin akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

Napasku tersengal seiring isak tangisku keluar. Ini bahkan terasa lebih sakit ketika ia mengucapkan hal menyakitkan padaku setahun lalu. "Naruto..." isakku tak henti-henti.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan...ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu!" isakku di sela-sela tangis.

Aku tidak peduli sedang ada dimana sekarang. Tidak peduli seberapa memalukannya diriku, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang padaku. Tidak peduli juga dengan hawa dingin malam hari yang menusuk tulangku.

"Hentikan."

Isakanku terhenti seketika. Suara ini lagi. "Sudah cukup, berhentilah menangis."

 _Benar, sudah cukup_. "Pergi sajalah," ujarku.

Aku sudah sangat menyedihkan untuk dilihat. "Pergilah, bukannya kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" lanjutku sambil terus menyeka air mataku dengan tangan, tanpa melihat ataupun mendongak padanya.

"Berdiri," perintahnya.

Aku menyeka kasar pipiku dan dengan kasar juga aku berdiri. "Benar! Aku memang akan berdiri lalu apa? Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja sekali lagi, kan? Kenapa kau harus muncul di depanku saat akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi?!" Aku meluapkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini terpendam di hatiku. Bukan maksudku untuk menyalahkannya. Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri tapi aku tidak tahu harus meluapkannya seperti apa.

Aku menatapnya kesal masih dengan sesekali menyeka air mata. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Ya, benar. Aku akan pergi," ujarku parau namun tegas.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi aku membalikkan badan dan bersiap pergi darisitu, jika saja tidak ada suara yang sekali lagi menghentikanku.

"Berhenti disitu, Sakura. Dengarkan aku."

Ini kali pertama setelah sekian lama laki-laki itu kembali memanggilku namaku, tidak dengan 'kau' tapi 'Sakura'. Hatiku berdesir. Kuyakinkan diriku untuk tetap terus melangkah, tapi sialnya sekali lagi kakiku tidak bersahabat denganku. Kutatap kedua kakiku dengan kesal. Aku menghela napas panjang yang penuh dengan kekesalan serta keputusasaan sekarang. Tangisanku juga sudah berhenti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa lagi ini? Apa lagi yang harus kudengarkan? Apa kau ingin menyuruhku enyah dari pandanganmu dan berharap aku tidak akan muncul lagi di depanmu, begitu? Baiklah! Akan kulakukan! Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menata hati ini setelah semua hal yang terjadi! Kau pikir mudah buatku untuk melakukan semua ini?" Kuluapkan seluruh uneg-unegku dengan kesal. Kuhela napas jengkel beberapa kali dan sesekali menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa semakin pusing setelah setengah berteriak dengan emosi seperti tadi.

Setelah aku melakukan itupun tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Entah ia hanya tetap diam mendengarkanku atau malah ia diam-diam pergi selagi aku tidak melihat. Aku tersenyum sinis. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah benar-benar putus asa dan aku menyerah."

Hening sesaat diantara kami. Aku berdecak kembali. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Ya, mungkin sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan kembali menikmati kopi- minuman favoritku apapun bentuk dan macamnya. Karena kafeinku telah hilang. Bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku memang memutuskan untuk menyerah dan melepaskannya. Karena aku tahu ini akan percuma, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sampai kapanpun takkan berhasil.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa. Ya, aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini. Kuharap aku melakukan hal yang benar. Baru beberapa langkah langkahku kembali terhenti namun kali ini aku terpaku di tempat tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Aku merasakan telingaku sedikit hangat karena suatu benda yang menutupi kedua telingaku. "Dengarkanlah." Suara ini...jelas ini adalah suara Naruto. Tidak perlu bagiku untuk berbalik badan dan mengeceknya. Aku sudah hapal benar.

Tak lama intro sebuah lagu terdengar. Dan ini terdengar familiar di telingaku. Aku tahu jelas ini intro lagu apa. Tapi aku tetap diam di tempat.

 _ **I'm not a perfect person**_

 _ **There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

 _ **But I continue learning**_

 _ **I never meant to do those things to you**_

 _ **And so I have to say before I go**_

Keningku berkerut. Aku tahu benar arti dari lirik lagu ini. Tapi, apa yang coba ia sampaikan?

 _ **That I just want you to know**_

 _ **I've found a reason for me**_

 _ **To change who I used to be**_

 _ **A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

Napasku tercekat. Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan lagu ini?

 _ **I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Waktu itu dan setelah kita bertemu lagipun aku masih menyakitimu." Aku terhenyak. Tanganku terkepal.

 _ **Its something I must live with everyday**_

"Setiap hari aku selalu hidup dalam penyesalan ini." Apa maksudnya?

 _ **And all the pain I put you through**_

"Setiap waktu aku selalu menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu."

 _ **I wish that I could take it all away**_

"Meski begitu aku berharap aku bisa membawa pergi semua rasa sakitmu." Kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini? Dan bagaimana perkataannya bisa sama persis dengan lirik lagu yang tengah kudengar melalui headphone ini?

 _ **And be the one who catches all your tears**_

"Dan kuharap aku bisa menyeka seluruh air matamu yang telah kau teteskan karenaku." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Naruto melakukan ini semua?

 _ **That's why I need you to hear**_

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku."

 _ **I've found a reason for me**_

"Bahwa aku telah menemukan sebuah alasan."

 _ **To change who I used to be**_

"Sebuah alasan yang mengubahku dari diriku yang dulu." Ia terus melanjutkan.

 _ **A reason to start over new**_

"Juga sebuah alasan untukku memulai semua dari awal lagi. Bersamamu—"

 _ **And the reason is you**_

"Karena kaulah alasan itu."

.

.

 **To be continued :D**

 **Mind to review, please?**

* * *

Balesan buat yang nggak login :))

Eleora : Hahahaha ... sengaja deh dibikin setahun kemudian wkwk read terus yaa :D

Guest : Oke dah! thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A bit cuap2 from me :**_

Hey guys! Gimana punya kabar? Haha nggak terasa banget udah ada di penghujung tahun 2016. Dan _well._.. _I have to say so sorry_ karena nggak juga update chapter terakhir dari WNK. _But finally...the last chapter is here_! Jengjeng...!

-00000-

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto jisan**

 **A Narusaku fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

 **Don't like? You know what to do ;)**

 **-00000-**

 **Watashi no Kafein**

 **-00000-**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus menatap tak percaya ke arah ruang hampa di depanku. Mataku sesekali mengerjap cepat saat kurasa mulai pedih karena terlalu banyak bengong. Entahlah, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kualami kemarin. Kusentuh kedua pipiku cepat yang mulai memanas. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirku yang sedikit terangkat mulai menunjukkan senyuman. Mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai membuatku berteriak histeris karena tidak sanggup memendam kebahagiaan yang terlampau besar ini.

"Oh astaga, jadi ini benar-benar nyata?!" tanyaku pada diri sendiri masih dengan kedua wajahku yang terasa panas dan senyuman lebar yang tercipta.

Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan bergerak cepat menatap diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Rambutku acak-acakan karena terlalu banyak kuacak sendiri saking bahagia dan hebohnya. Baju tidur yang kupakai juga sudah kusut karena terlalu banyak kugunakan untuk berguling-guling di ranjang.

Aku mendesis pelan, "Aku seperti pernah melihat keadaan ini sebelumnya," potongku. Setelahnya bibirku bergetar menahan senyuman. "Tapi tidak untuk yang ini!" seruku heboh sambil tersenyum lebar sambil memekik histeris.

Kakiku terus meloncat di tempat tidak mau diam. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, gerakanku terhenti. Aku teringat sesuatu. "Ino pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kualami kemarin! Kyaa!" pekikku heboh lagi sambil terus meloncat di tempat.

Dan entah karena pekikanku atau karena bunyi 'gedebuk' yang kuhasilkan oleh kakiku, suara Ibuku tiba-tiba menyahut dari lantai bawah. "Sakura! Apa yang terjadi disana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara nyaring Ibu, mau tidak mau aku menghentikan aktivitas gilaku dan berdehem sekali untuk menetralkan suaraku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Tidak perlu khawatir!" sahutku.

"Apa kau yakin, sayang? Lalu suara apa itu tadi? Dan kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi?"

Aku mengulum senyum geli. "Ah, itu tadi ada kecoa di kamarku, aku kaget dan mencoba memukulnya dengan buku, Bu. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun dan mandi, sayang!" seruku Ibu lagi.

"Baik, kapten!" sahutku tak kalah semangat.

Setelahnya, aku berbalik dan menatap kamarku yang seperti kapal pecah. Aku sampai terheran dalam hati. _Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku sangat ahli mengacaukan kamarku sendiri._ Aku menggeleng pelan dan dengan cepat memberesi kekacauan yang kuciptakan. Setelah merasa sudah tertata rapi dan sedap untuk dipandang, aku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Menyiapkan seragam dan tas serta buku-bukuku.

Ding! Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada satu pesan masuk.

Segera kuraih ponselku dan membuka pesan dengan cepat. Senyumanku langsung tercetak dengan lebarnya begitu mengetahui siapa si pengirim sms.

 _Kau sudah bangun?_

Aku berdecak kesal bercampur gemas. "Che, apa hanya ini yang ingin dia katakan?" Aku mendengus sebal sambil membalas pesannya.

 _Aku bahkan sudah bangun dari tiga jam yang lalu. Tapi...apa ini? Apa hanya ini yang ingin kaukatakan?_ Kirim.

Aku menghela napas sabar. Entahlah, ia yang tidak peka atau memang ia sengaja melakukannya. Tak lama balasan berikutnya datang.

 _Kau tidak tidur semalam?_

Aku berdecak kesal lagi. Belum juga kubalas, pesan lainnya datang.

 _Memang kenapa?_

Alisku berkedut kesal. Kuremas ponselku gemas sambil menahan pekikan kesal yang hampir keluar. Aku menghela napas panjang berulang kali. Oke, aku harus bisa lebih sabar. Benar, sabar dan sabar...

Dengan dagu yang terangkat aku mengetik balasan untuknya.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sedetikpun dengan nyenyak karena memikirkan seseorang. Tapi sayangnya, orang itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun memikirkanku, bahkan dalam mimpinya. Kirim!" ucapku gemas sambil memencet tombol _send._

Aku terus menatap ponselku masih dengan dagu yang terangkat. Beberapa detik berlalu dan aku mulai mengernyit. "Apa ini? Dia tidak membalas pesanku?!" ucapku sebal pada diri sendiri. Aku mendesah kesal. padahal setelah adegan super romantis-bagiku tentunya- kemarin, apa hanya ini reaksinya? Apakah aku sendiri yang menderita histeria akut? Oh masa bodoh! Aku sudah tidak peduli!

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Namun tepat sebelum tanganku menyentuh kenop pintu, ponselku berdering. Kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselku. Ada sebersit perasaan angkuh yang menyelip di hatiku. "Hmph! Pasti telepon dari dia. Biar tahu rasa, menunggu saja selama yang kau mau!"

Yeah, itulah yang kuucapkan dari bibirku. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Sejujurnya, jari-jari ini sudah gatal untuk menggenggam ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilan itu secepat mungkin. "Oh baiklah!" seruku akhirnya sambil berlari kecil meraih ponsel di atas nakas.

Dan benar saja. _Ma kafein's calling..._

Yeah, itulah nametagnya di ponselku.

"Halo," ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit kubuat terdengar cuek.

" _Kenapa butuh waktu yang lama sekali untuk menjawab teleponku saat kau punya waktu sedetik untuk membalas pesanku?"_ ujar Naruto di seberang telepon dengan nada yang seperti biasanya. Sedikit datar dibumbui dengan nada posesifnya.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Aku sibuk. Kenapa?" jawabku acuh.

" _Ada apa dengan nadamu itu? Kau sedang kesal?"_

Oke. Ini menyebalkan. "Menurutmu?"

Terdengar dengusan geli dari seberang telepon. _Apa dia sedang menertawakanku?_

" _Lihatlah ke balkon kamarmu_."

Alisku sukses terangkat. "Apa? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau akan ada di depan rumahku sambil menatap ke arahku? Waah...aku terkejut," ucapku datar.

" _Jangan banyak bicara dan lihat saja._ "

Aku mengehela napas panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamar masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telingaku. Begitu kubuka jendela pembatas antara kamar dan balkon, mataku sukses membulat dan mulutku sukses menganga.

" _Kenapa? Kau benar-benar terkejut?"_

Aku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku dan segera memasang wajah angkuhku lagi. Aku menatap dua saphire itu tajam dari balkon kamarku masih dengan ponsel yang tersemat cantik di telingaku. "Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya, eh?" ujarku sambil menyunggigkan senyuman kecilku yang _mungkin_ terlihat sinis.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala pirang itu mengingat ini masih pagi dan ia dengan seragam rapihnya berdiri di depan rumahku sambil memandang tepat ke arah balkon kamarku dan...aku. Dari atas sini aku melihat Naruto balas menyunggingkan senyuman yang kutebak juga disertai dengusan geli. " _Kau tahu kau tidak cocok berperan sebagai antagonis, tuan putri."_

Dan ketika Naruto mengatakan itu, ia tahu benar bahwa aku memang takkan pernah bisa melakukannya. Tawa kecil mengudara dari bibirku. "Kau benar, aku memang takkan pernah bisa berperan sebagai ibu tiri."

Naruto tersenyum balik padaku. Kedua mata saphirenya menatapku lembut namun tegas. "Ya. Karena kaulah _Cinderella_ -nya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00000-**

Ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kekasih, menjemputku dari rumah dan kini mengantarku ke sekolah. Meski bagiku itu terdengar seperti tugas seorang pengasuh. Haha. Tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia bisa berjalan di sampingku, menggenggam erat tanganku seakan tak mau melepasku pergi. Menapaki jalan yang sama di setiap langkah dan pagi. Seakan menegaskan bahwa ia akan selalu disisi.

Ketika gerbang sekolahku terlihat aku merasa sedikit tak rela melepasnya. Padahal sekolah kami berdekatan. Langkah kami berhenti tepat di samping gerbang sekolah. Aku menatapnya tak rela.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah seorang superhero dalam televisi yang selalu pergi setelah menyelamatkan orang, Sakura," ia mendengus geli.

Bibirku mengerucut sebal. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Naruto?"

Ia mendengus geli lagi lalu mengacak rambutku gemas. Aku menghentikan aksinya sebelum aku berakhir bak seorang gadis frustasi.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata romantis, aku tidak yakin bagaimana melakukannya, lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai hal picisan seperti itu," ujarnya kembali menampilkan raut wajah seorang Naruto Namikaze si misterius.

Kini aku yang mendengus. "Tak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu, Naruto- _baka_!"

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sedikit salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yaah, kau juga tahu itu. Aku lega karenanya," ia tertawa lepas.

Beberapa saat aku terpaku melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyum lebar bahkan tawa lepasnya yang seperti ini. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Ia seketika menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum hangat serasa mengusap pipiku. Ketika jarinya terulur ke pipiku, disitu aku sadar bahwa aku barusaja meneteskan airmata. Entahlah, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Jangan meneteskan airmatamu lagi, Sakura. Terlebih itu untukku. Karena itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Itu menyiksaku," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sambil menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah karena menahan tangis bahagia.

Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipiku dan mengangkatnya. Mengarahkan wajahku agar menatapnya. "Tersenyumlah ketika kau ingin melihatku tersenyum. Kau tahu, senyumanmu itu menular," ia terkekeh kecil.

Aku spontan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke dalam. Aku juga akan berangkat ke sekolahku."

Aku mengangguk, namun sebelum itu aku tersadar sesuatu. "Tunggu, Naruto! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Naruto menatapku tanya, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau kau bukan superhero, lalu apa?" tanyaku benar-benar penasaran. Perkataan Naruto tadi membuatku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Entah sengaja atau tidak ia tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum hangat padaku dan berpamitan pergi ke sekolahnya. Disitu juga aku merasa sangat kesal. Mengapa ia suka sekali bersikap sok misterius seperti itu? Membuatku bisa mati penasaran!

Dengan muka cemberut aku melangkah ke dalam area sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, ponselku bergetar. Ada satu sms dari Naruto. Aku membukanya cepat masih dengan ekspresi cemberut.

 **Aku memang bukan superhero. Karena superhero hanya akan pergi setelah menyelamatkan orang. Aku lebih suka menjadi sahabatmu. Sahabat hidupmu. Yang selalu menemanimu, mendampingimu, dan juga menyamankanmu setiap waktu. Jadi...maukah kau menjadi sahabat hidupku, Sakura?**

Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya bisa terpaku pada ponselku tanpa berkedip. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke kedua pipiku. Kedua sudut bibirku tak mampu lagi menahan lengkungan. Aku tersenyum haru. Dari siapa anak ingusan itu belajar hal seromantis ini? Padahal ia sendiri yang bilang ia tak suka dengan hal-hal picisan. Nyatanya, ia sangat ahli membuat hatiku melayang.

 **Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau! Dan darimana kau belajar hal ini? Dasar anak ingusan! Tapi anehnya aku benar-benar mencintai anak ingusan sepertimu! Aishiteru, watashi no kafein...**

Dan ketika balasan darinya datang. Hanya tawa bahagia yang terdengar dariku serta semangatku untuk memulai pagi ini.

 **Kau tahu aku takkan pernah bisa berkata tidak padamu. Aishiteru mo, watashi no hana ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00000-**

Penuh senyuman, hati yang berbunga dan semangat. Itulah diriku di pagi ini ketika aku memasuki kelas. Katakan selamat tinggal pada keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan juga tangisan-tangisan konyol lalu.

" _Ohayou_!" sapaku pada seisi kelas pagi itu.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan! Nice performance_ untuk yang kemarin!" sapa Sai balik sambil tersenyum. Yang lainnyapun juga membalas sapaanku dengan isi yang kurang lebih sama.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih _minna_!"

Kedua alis Sai terangkat di balik poni hitamnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut. "Wow, ada apa ini, Sakura- _chan_? Kulihat kau cerah sekali hari ini, apa ada sesuatu yang bagus?" goda Sai. Aku hanya tertawa pelan tak lupa dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Ah, ternyata benar ya? Bisa kutebak siapa itu, hm?" Kelihatannya laki-laki ini senang sekali menggodaku. Apa aku terlihat sebegitu jelasnya?

Aku tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit salah tingkah. "Sudahlah. Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku, sih. Haha!"

"Wow, ada apa ini, Sakura? Kenapa kau terlihat semangat sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" sahut seseorang di belakang tubuhku. Aku hapal betul dengan suara cempreng ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Ino? Aku segera berbalik dan memasang cengiran lebarku yang selanjutnya terganti dengan seringaian.

"Wah, kulihat kau dan Sai kompak sekali. Sama-sama menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Kurasa kalian memang berjodoh," ujarku berusaha menggoda Ino. Dan benar saja, wajahnya seketika berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Sai sendiri hanya membuka-menutup mulutnya tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Seketika tawaku memecah. Lucu sekali kedua orang ini. Anak-anak di kelaspun juga tidak absen untuk menggoda mereka berdua dengan bersiul dan menyorakinya. Alhasil, Sai hanya bisa tersenyum salting sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Ino sendiri, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana wajahnya.

"Jidat! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Ino masih dengan wajah merahnya.

Aku tertawa lebih keras lagi melihat kelakuannya. Ah, kurasa baru sekarang aku bisa tertawa lepas dan lega setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Mengingat kejadian kemarin dan juga pagi ini mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum bahagia seperti orang gila. Dan kurasa aku harus mencabut perkataanku mengenai 'cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan berhasil'.

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Itu karena tangan yang satu hanya tidak ingin menyakiti sebelah tangan lainnya dengan membalas tepukan, jelas itu terasa menyakitkan. Dan karena itulah hal yang akan dilakukannya adalah menggenggamnya dengan penuh cinta.

 _I love you, my caffein._

 **-00000-**

Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai dan aku tidak sabar untuk pulang. Tapi ekspresi sahabatku ini mau tidak mau membuatku gemas untuk bertanya. Karena kuperhatikan sedari tadi, ia hanya menekuk keningnya sampai berkerut lalu menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas. Ralat : lebih tepatnya menggerutu.

"Oh, ayolah, _buta._ Kau masih marah padaku?" ujarku sedikit merajuk.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatapku dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Masa bodoh!"

Aku mendengus geli melihat sikapnya. Sejak aku menggodanya dengan Sai, kedua orang itu terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak, kurasa itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama merasa salah tingkah. Hoho, aku berseru senang dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Ino menyukai Sai. Tapi Ino tidak mau mengatakan perasaannya karena ia masih ingin memastikan perasannya dan juga perasaan Sai. Sepintas aku teringat diriku sendiri. Dan aku merasa lucu.

Lalu semua hipotesisku terbukti benar setelah melihat interaksi dan kebersamaan mereka di festival kemarin. Sebersit ide terlintas di otakku. "Kalau kau memang tidak merasakan hal apa-apa pada Sai, lalu kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Ino- _buta_ yang kutahu itu selalu cuek dengan apa yang orang lain katakan, kecuali jika orang itu _benar._ "

Ino menoleh secepat kilat dan langsung menggeleng hebat dengan wajah merahnya. "Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Ha-hanya saja..."

Aku menyeringai jahil. "Sudahlah, _buta._ Tingkahmu sudah sangat terlihat tahu," ujarku sambil memeletkan lidah dan melesat pergi. Ino yang terlihat panikpun juga langsung melesat mengejarku. Aku tertawa di sepanjang koridor mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan bingung dari siswa lainnya. Di belakangku Ino terus meneriakiku.

"Kemari kau jidat lebar! Awas saja kalau aku sampai menangkapmu!" seru Ino.

Aku terkikik. "Coba saja, _buta!_ Itupun kalau kau memang berhasil menangkapku!"

Setelah beberapa saat saling kejar-kejaran, stok oksigenku mulai menipis. Tak lama lagi lapangan sekolah juga akan terlihat. Aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah berlari sejauh itu.

"Hah...hah...Jidat, aku lelah, tolong berhenti. Baiklah aku menyerah! Ya aku memang menyukainya! Kau puas?!" serunya kewalahan. Aku langsung berhenti dan berkacak pinggang. Aku lantas berdecak masih dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Lihat kan?" sahutku puas.

Ia menatapku kesal bercampur gemas. Tiba-tiba rautnya berubah terkejut dan tegang dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang dan tersenyum lebar seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang Ino lihat. Sebelum aku mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Ino mendahuluiku dengan nada sinisnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, _pirang_?"

Aku hanya bisa mendengus geli. Ino tetaplah Ino.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin menjemput pacarku? Dan apa kau lupa kalau kau juga seorang pirang, _pirang?_ " sahut orang yang sedang Ino tatap dengan kedua matanya yang seakan mau melotot keluar.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pacar? Dan siapa pacarmu itu?" seru Ino menggelegar.

Sekali lagi aku terkikik pelan. Aku mendekati Ino dan berbisik padanya. "Akulah pacarnya, Ino."

Ino lantas menoleh kilat padaku dengan seruan menggelegarnya. Ia menatapku dan Naruto bergantian dengan tatapan bingung, juga tidak percaya. Ia sampai menudingku dan Naruto seakan kami adalah suatu keajaiban. Yeah, tentu saja ini adalah sebuah keajaiban setelah semua hal yang terjadi antara aku dan Naruto. "K-kalian..."

Aku mengeluarkan cengiran andalanku. " _Mata ashita, buta-chan!_ Aku pulang dulu, _bye_!"

Aku segera melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menggamit lengannya. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kami dan kemudian membuat Ino terlihat lebih kesal. "Sampai jumpa, _pirang!_ " ulasnya dengan seringai jahil. Lantas Ino berseru kesal dan mencak-mencak di tempat.

Tak mau kalah dengan Naruto aku berbalik dan berseru padanya, "Ino! Kudoakan kau cepat jadian dengan Sai! Jangan menunggu terlalu lama, nanti dia keburu diambil orang! Haha, _bye_ Ino!"

Ino masih mencak-mencak di tempatnya dengan muka memerah. "Jidat menyebalkan!"

"Sama-sama _buta! I love you too!"_ seruku mengabaikan sumpah serapah Ino.

Aku menghela napas lega dan bahagia. Naruto sendiri terdengar mendengus geli di sebelahku. Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahku, kulirik kafeinku ini dengan intens. "Apa? Kenapa kau mendengus seperti itu?"

Ia balik menatapku dengan saphire indahnya. "Kelakuanmu itu seperti anak kecil, kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan raut _innocent_.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan menatapnya dengan raut tak kalah _innocent_ -nya. "Memang kenapa? Itu kan pertanda kalau aku masih berjiwa muda. Lagipula siapa disini yang lebih bocah? Aku atau kau?"

Naruto mendengus geli lagi dan setelahnya ia mengacak rambutku gemas. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti guru olahragaku yang aneh."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Lalu maksudmu aku aneh, begitu?" sahutku kesal.

Ia tersenyum tipis lagi dan setelahnya menurunkan tanganku yang masih menggamit lengannya dan langsung beralih menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidak, kau unik. Dan aku menyukainya."

...

...

-OWARI-

-00000-

 **-OMAKE-**

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang masih membuatku bertanya-tanya," ujarku di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang kami. Ia masih di sampingku dan setia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Pertama, setahun yang lalu saat aku dikejar oleh orang-orang mesum itu. Bagaimana mereka semua bisa babak belur saat aku bahkan tidak mendengar mereka menjerit kesakitan saat kau menghajarnya?" tanyaku benar-benar bingung.

Naruto menggumam panjang. "Hm, yah. Kau bisa anggap itu salah satu keahlianku."

Aku melongo tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Jawaban ambigunya itu sukses membuatku gemas dan tak habis pikir. "Jadi maksudmu, kau sering berkelahi atau mungkin tawuran?" ucapku memojokkannya. Ia sendiri hanya berdehem sekali.

"Pertanyaan kedua?" Ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menggeleng kepala.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kau bersikap sangat menyebalkan padaku saat itu?"

"Itu rahasia." Apa?

Aku melirik kesal ke arahnya. "Hei! Kenapa kau malah main rahasia sih?" desakku.

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu santai. "Karena itu memang rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku memutar bolamataku kesal. Aku berhenti seketika dan melepaskan genggamannya seraya berkacak pinggang. Aku menatapnya menantang. "Dan kenapa aku tidak perlu tahu itu semua, tuan?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mendengus. Ia lalu bersedekap dan menatapku tak kalah menantang.

"Karena kau memang tidak perlu tahu semua itu, Nona."

Aku berdecih. "Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab perta—"

Sebelum aku bisa menuntaskan kalimatku, dengan cepat ia segera mencium bibirku. Astaga! Ia menciumku! Meskipun hanya beberapa detik namun sensasi hangat dan kenyal yang kurasakan ini benar-benar membuat otakku seakan melayang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu semua karena itu hanya masa lalu. Karena kau adalah pacarku dan juga masa depanku. Seperti yang kaukatakan, aku yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirmu. Begitu juga kau. Akan kupastikan itu."

Mataku membulat seketika. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu itu?

...

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Hahahaha. Akhirnya tamat juga wkwk... sekali lagi maaf banget updatenya lamaa karna emang diriku udah saaangaaat jarang nongol di ff lagi... but tetap aku usahain untuk mengapdet hahaha walau telat banget siii~

soo thanks for reading and loving this fanfic... ! :* :))

Ale : Hehe, iya maaf yaaa emang udah jarang banget nongol di ff jadi nggak sempet update terus dari berbulan bulan lalu... walaupun kamu sedikit lupa gapapa kok yang penting gak sepenuhnya dilupain dan tetep inget haha thanks ya!

namikaze chaerim : Gomeeeenn updatenya lamaaaaa... makasih banget udah review dan semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati kengaretankuuhh hehe, thanks yaaakk!

Guest : Hehe kan 5 chapter makanya tbc wkwk... oke ini the last chapter semoga terhibuurrr thank youuu~

sasimi : Maafkan dirikuuuuuu yang tak bisa cepat updateee... hehe tapi akhirnya keluar juga ini last chapter wkwk..thanks yaaa

Guest : Yaaappss ini chap terakhirrrr hehe thank you for revieeww~~

sunyday : terkadang waktu nulisnya pun aku ikutan baper *eh* wkwk ini last chap semoga terhiburrr thank youuuu

AKN : Maafkan diriikuuu ini last chapnyaaahh ehehe makasih udah reviewwww !

Afwan zakaria : Heheheee emang sengaja digantungin wkwk maaaffff harus nunggu lamaaaa ini akhirnya muncuull ...thank you yaaa ~~

sisi : Yooooii sisiii~ ini udah lanjut chapter terakhir...semoga terhibur yaaakk makasiihhhhh

Well, that's all... thanks banget yang udah baca fanfic Watashi no Kafein dan thanks banget juga udah nungguin fic ini semoga baper kalian terobati atau mungkin tambah baper lagi wkwkwk xD last say, thank youu! see you on my another fic! :*

-Sakurazawa Ai-


End file.
